You're kidding Right?
by Wolf-black-flame
Summary: What happens when two girls get sucked into the YYH world because of a science experiment? Nothing good that's for sure. What happend when those two girls find out they're witches and some of their frends are witches too? What insane adventures will they
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll. It's about midnight here and I've been struck by inspiration yet again. Yes another story. This one, I'm gonna be in, except, it'll be a third person point of view. Quick overview, my friend and I are in my room for a sleepover and my friend does some wacky experiment that sends us into the YYH dimension. I can't say more for fear of ruining the story. Enjoy!!

Laci (my friend) and Alena( me ) sat on the carpeted floor in Alena's room, both staring slightly transfixed at the glowing concoction before them.

"What the hell have you done Laci?" Alena murmured as the residue started to glow brighter.

Laci shook her head sending her loose blond curls bouncing around her face. Her brown eyes were slightly troubled. "I major in history not science, remember? My brother gave me some instructions on some cool experiment he wanted me to try out."

Alena sighed in frustration, her blue eyes flashing. "And I major in Writing. I hate science. Anyhow, if your brother told you to jump off a cliff would you?" Laci shrugged. Alena shook her head her black locks of hair shadowing her face. "One last ingredient, right?" Laci nodded and dumped a half table spoon of sugar on the glowing mixture.

The entire thing erupted in a blinding flash of light. The girls saw a glimpse of a black portal before slipping into unconsciousness.

A flash of light somewhere with a city park caught the attention of a certain group of youths. Yuskue, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan saw the flash and felt a large amount of spirit energy come with in.

"I wonder what that was." Botan said still slightly shocked.

"We'll just have to go find out." Yuskue said.

"Don't worry Botan," Kuwabara started. "I The great Kuwabara will protect you from any scary evil." This caused everyone but him to sweat drop.

"Fool." Hiei muttered before disappearing in the general direction of the commotion. Kurama followed silently. Then Yuskue and Botan, leaving Kuwabara to stand confused at where everyone had went.

Kuwabara somehow managed to find the rest of the gang, who were in a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a very scorched area of grass. In the center of the scorched area lay two girl, neither of which could be over fourteen.

On girl had strait black hair her eyes being closed could not be seen. Standing she'd probably be about 5'7". She was wearing a black tank top with a silver wolf on the front. She had faded black jeans and black vans skate shoes.

The second girl had blond curls. Like her companion her eyes could not be seen. She'd only be about 5'1" standing. She had a black t-shirt with 'The Village' written in red. She had on black cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Where so you suppose they came from?" Botan asked. Yuskue shrugged, Kuwabara was completely oblivious, and Hiei was as nonchalant as ever, which left Kurama to come up with an answer.

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know, but if you wait a moment you could ask them."

"Hm?" Botan said, before the realized the girls were coming to. Laci woke first.

"Damn." She muttered putting a hand to her head. "What the hell happened?"

Alena had awoken enough by then to reply. "I dunno. But this is your fault. "Your stupid experiment..." Alena glanced up and shoved Laci slightly, whispering, "I think we've got an audience."

"Um, hi." Laci murmured. "I'm Laci and this is Alena."

"We're kinda sorta lost here, because we have no idea where we are or how we got here." Alena continued.

"So if you could tell us who ya'll are for one..." Laci started again

"....And where we are..." Alena continued.

"...It would help..."

"... A lot."

There's chapter one. I hope you like read and review. Sorry it's short. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot considering I only got two.

Sun Tiger- Thanks for the review. My friend and I did cause an experiment to blow, but not the same results. We just got grounded. Of course I'll read some of your stories.

Yami's girl- Thanks. I hope you keep reading

CHAPTER 2

"_so if ya'll could tell us who you are for one..." Laci started_

"..._and where we are..." Alena continued._

"_..It would help..."_

"..._a lot."_

Botan gave the girls both sympathetic looks. Now that their eyes open the gang could see the girl named Alena had clear-ish blue eyes. Laci's eyes where deep brown.

"Well," Botan started, "I'm Botan, and this is Yuskue, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama." Pointing to each in turn.

"Hiya!" Laci said.

"Nice to meet ya'll. Now, where are we?" Alena asked as she stood and brushed herself off.

"We're in Japan." Kurama stated.

"Japan!" The girls exclaimed.

"That's like half way around the world from where we came from." Alena continued.

"I can't speak Japanese." Laci murmured. "Or at least I couldn't."

"Yeah, me neither." Alena murmured. Both girls sank into deep thought. Meanwhile, the yyh gang was giving them a good once over.

"Neither of them is human." Kurama remarked. "But, their scents are extremely strange."

"Yeah and how did they get here? It's like they popped out of thin air." Yuskue added.

"They're not demons and they look weak." Hiei muttered.

"We'll have to take them to Koenma." Botan said. "They could cause a lot of trouble if they've got powers they don't know about."

"Well I think they're pretty!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly enough to bring the girls from their thoughts.

They gave Kuwabara a look of pure disgust.

"Can I kill him?" Laci asked. Alena shook her head and whispered, 'I wish' before turning to the gang.

"Okay. Um did ya'll see how we got here?" The dark haired girl inquired.

"There was some big flash of light." Kuwabara said taking a slight step closer to the girls.

Alena nodded slightly and took a step back. "Come any closer and I will let Laci kill you." The girl stated flatly before turning back to Botan. "So just some huge flash of light and we're just here?"

"That's really strange." Laci murmured. "Not only that, but we can also speak a new language."

"Quite odd." Botan said. "Would you come to Koenma's office so we can try and figure out were you two came from?" The girls nodded. They both jumped slightly surprised when Botan opened a portal.

The guys all stepped through, but Alena and Laci hung back. Botan caught the slightly suspicious looks the two were giving the portal.

"Well come on. It's perfectly safe." She said. Alena and Laci glanced at each other and shrugged. They stepped through the portal and stepped into a hall way full of odd colored creatures running around with stacks of paper and other stuff.

"Where the hell are we?" Laci murmured. Before Alena could reply Botan appeared behind them.

"Welcome to Spirit World, girls" The blue haired girl said happily.

"Spirit World as in where you go when you die?" Alena asked.

"Exactly. Now come this way."

Botan lead Laci and Alena down an array of corridors and hall ways. As they walked the girls whispered their opinions of the situation.

"I think we've both gone insane." Laci said.

Alena shrugged. "Maybe. But if this is real, this Koenma guy sounds pretty important."

"So? Like we've ever cared about authority before. So, what do you think of the people who found us?"

Alena shrugged again. "They're nice. That red head's kinda cute."

Laci grinned. "Crush?"

"Maybe." Alena replied. "What about the short one with black hair. He seems your type. I think his name was Hiei."

"Hn. He's cute, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes. I guess."

"You're crushin' and you know it." Laci rolled her eyes and gave Alena a 'So what?' glare and walked on. The two soon found themselves in front of two large doors which Botan walked through without so much as a knock.

"Koenma-sama. They're here!" She announced. Alena and Laci glanced around the large room. The spotted the four spirit detectives, but no one who could even seem to be someone important.

"Where is he?" Laci asked.

"Look down." Came a slightly squeaky voice from below the two. The girls looked down and saw Koenma though they didn't know it was him.

"Oh, what a cute kid!" Alena exclaimed.

"Yeah and he can talk too." Laci added.

Yuskue and Kuwabara were on the floor laughing. Kurama was barely contain chuckles, and Hiei'd actually showed some emotion and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Alena snapped immediately starting to take the fact that they were laughing personal.

"They're not laughing –at- you. They're laughing because that is Koenma." Kurama said. The girls glanced at each other and started to laugh.

"This is.." laugh. "...the all mighty..." Laugh. "..Koenma?" Laci managed to get out between laughs.

"To think. I was actually scared in the least." Alena said through barely contained laughter causing her voice to take a slight accent.

Koenma cleared his throat and the two girls gained a small amount of self control. "Yes, well." Koenma said. "You two seemed to have some how opened a dimensional rift. In the time it took you to get here, I've pulled up your files." Koenma handed the girls file folders with their names printed at the top.

Alena flipped through hers first.

Name: Alena Soul

D.O.B. :Oct. 31, 1989

Age:14

Eye color: Blue

Hair: Black

Family: Mother, Father, Brother

Height: 5'61/2'

Weight: 159lbs

Cares little for authority. Can't stand bright colors(except white), loud noises, small rooms, boys who think they're better because they're boys, people without a little honor, cats, cheerleaders, sluts, preps and perverts. Like fighting. Dark colors, rain, canines, basketball, singing, hanging out, shopping, hacking, and beating the local punks in street fights. Best friend is Laci Rain. Doesn't typically let people get close to her but once you've earned her trust you've also earned her loyalty. She sticks to her honor code and with defend a friend till death. Plays piano and Guitar. Loves fire. Extremely emotional. Takes most things personal.

Type: 1/2witch 1/2wolf/ fire demon

Also includes in the file were four photographs. One showed Alena standing out side a coffee shop waiting slightly impatiently. The second showed Alena walking in a park, and the third looked like a school picture. The fourth had Alena and Laci walking through the mall.

Alena read through the bio given on her, and glanced at the pictures. Laci was the -only- one with this much information on her life. And the only one she'd ever allowed near her with a camera.

Laci was also quite surprised by the information in the folder.

Name: Laci Rain

D.O.B: December 24, 1989

Age:14

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: blond

Family: Mother, sister

Height: 5'1"

Weight:113lbs

Doesn't give anything about authority. Hates perverts, bright colors (except white), crowded spaces, small rooms with nothing to do, over confident boys, cheerleaders, sluts, preps, people without honor, and cats. Likes dark colors, foxes and dogs, fighting, rain, dancing, hanging out, and beating the crap out of local punks. Best friend is Alena Soul. Is a drawn back person, but has a strict honor code that she sticks to. She's a loyal friend till the end. Plays drums. Loves fire. Not likely to show emotion. Not easily offended.

Type: ½ witch ½ siren

Laci read the information twice in astonishment, then looked at the single picture that lay in the folder. It was her school picture.

"How in all seven hells did you get this information?" Alena growled.

"Have ya'll been stalking us?" Laci added.

Koenma shook his head and began to explain to the girls how spirits world's records updated themselves. The pictures were taken from any source possible. By the time he finished the complete explanation, Alena and Laci had another subject to discuss.

"It says on here, ½ witch, ½ wolf/fire demon." Alena said.

"Yeah." Laci added. "Mine said ½ witch ½ siren. What does that mean?"

Koenma sighed. "It seems you two were placed in the wrong dimension at birth. Your powers as half witches and other powers, haven't awoken yet because of that. Now that you're here you'll begin training so you'll be able to use your powers. And you'll also learn to master weaponry."

"So you're sayin' we get to learn to fight with weapons?" Alena asked and small glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Yes." Koenma replied.

"Do we get to choose them? Can we choose them now?" Laci asked barely containing excitement.

"Well, I guess..." Koenma said and lead the girls into a room full of weapons. The girls scampered around the room searching to the right weapon to fit their personality.

After about half and hour of looking and deciding the girls came out with their weapons of chose. Laci had chosen two crescent blades, the handles engraved with dragons and flames.

Alena had a silver staff about her height, with dragons engraved around it.

"Now, I must explain the importance and special powers of your weapons..." Koenma said.

There! I finally finished this chapter that I started over a week ago. I'm so sorry It took me so long to update. I had some problems getting on the comp. if you want one of the pics described in this chapter, just leave me you e-mail. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

No one reviewed the last chapter! Oh well. I feel like typing so I'll update anyways.

_"Now I must explain the importance and special powers of your weapons..." Koenma said._

"Alena, that staff is a made of witch's silver. If trained correctly, the beholder can use their energy to create a weapon of their chose."

"Awesome." Alena said.

"Laci, those swords have the power to conduct power from your opponent and use it against them." Koenma continued.

"For real?" The blonde said.

"Yes. Now there is also some very important information you need to have. Alena, you're a half demon with powers over fire. But you're also an elemental witch with powers over water. This is very rare so be careful. A lot of people would like to get their hands on your power." Koenma said. "Laci, your witch's element is earth. Being able to control the earth and being part siren will make you quite powerful."

"Okay." Alena said

"Whatever you say." Laci said.

"Now, there are three other elemental witches. Marissa Heart, the elemental witch of fire. Amanda Cline, elemental witch of air, and Maggie Rose, elemental witch of the weather. It's very important that all three of them are found and brought back to this dimension before the wrong forces can get ahold of them." Koenma said.

"Hey, we can help bring them back." Laci said.

"Because Mandy and Rissy are our best friends and Mags is my cousin." Alena stated.

Koenma looked at the two girls. "Very well. I'm sending Yuskue, Kurama, and with you. Botan open the portal. Get any personal belongings while you're there."

"Wait." Alena said. "Where should we leave our weapons?"

"Just leave them here. I'll get them to Genkia's where you'll be staying." The girls nodded and stepped through the portal with out a second thought. Kurama Yuskue and hiei followed.

Alena and Laci tumbled on to the floor in Alena's room and barely managed to avoid being crushed by the guys.

"Shit. How am I gonna explain having three boys in my room?" Alena said.

"Umm..." Laci said. "This is not good."

"No shit Sherlock! Guys sorry but, you've got to climb out the window and into the woods behind the house and wait for us there okay?" Alena said. Yuskue Hiei and Kurama barely nodded before they were practically shoved out the window.

Alena's mother walked in just after Alena closed the window.

"Alena. What were you two yelling about?" Alena's mom asked.

"Us?" Laci said

"Yelling?" Alena said.

"No way." The two said in unison.

"Alright. Get ready and go to bed." With that Alena's mom left the room. The two girls glanced at the clock. It read 2:30 am.

"Perfect. No we can get out without question." Laci said. Alena nodded.

"Let me pack up, then we can leave."

.: With the guys :.

"Why are we stuck babysitting them?" Hiei asked irritably.

"Because they'd get into to much trouble if we didn't." Yuskue snapped. "Why are we stuck out here?"

"Think about it Yuskue. They're both 14. How would the parents of most 14 year old girls' parents react if there were boys in their room at night?" Kurama said. Yuskue nodded slightly still muttering about being shoved out a window.

The three sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Yuskue asked. No one answered. Again silence stretched on.

"Someone's coming." Kurama murmured after about another 15 minutes. Alena and Laci's voices rang through the trees. The two girls were arguing about something. As they got closer, their voices became clearer.

"What now smartass? It's dark how are we suppose to find them?" Laci growled.

"We look idiot. It can't be that hard. We know the park out here by heart." Alena replied. A flash light beam penetrated the trees.

"Hey. It took ya long enough." Yuskue grumbled getting the girls' attention.

"Well I'm sorry I had some stuff I'd rather not leave behind." Alena muttered. "C'mon. if we cut through the park, we can avoid most of the gangs that hang in the streets at night." With that she started off through the park with Laci at her heels. The guys followed.

After about an hour of walking, Alena stopped and peaked out of the trees.

"There's Mandy's place. Looks like her 'rents aren't home." Alena said.

"How can you tell?" Kurama asked.

Laci rolled her eyes. "We're been friends with Amanda since we were barely able to talk. We know all of the signs." She turned to Alena. "It looks like Rissy's over too." Alena nodded.

"Stay here and be quiet." The black haired girl hissed before heading towards the house.

"What's she going to do?" Yuskue asked.

"Break in, explain the situation to Mandy and Rissy, get Mandy and Rissy out, and come back." Laci stated calmly.

"It sounds like she's done this before." Hiei said flatly.

"Of course she has. We both have. Breaking and entering is one of our specialties." Laci received a few weird looks because of this statement but she didn't seem to notice. They watched as Alena scaled a wall up to one of the highest windows. From there she pulled a small object out of her pocket and began to work one handedly on getting the window open. Once it was open, she crawled inside.

After about 10 minutes, Alena crawled out the window followed by two other figures, both of which were carrying bags.

Alena came back into the woods and introduced the two girls who'd been following her.

"Alright y'all. This is Marissa." She said indicating a girl with brown hair down to her shoulder blades and blackish grey eyes.

"Hey."

"And Amanda." She indicated the other girl who had short brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Hiya.

"Rissy, Mandy, This is Kurama, Yuskue and Hiei." The three nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay. Now, Mandy, we need your car." Laci said.

"Why?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Because we have to go get Maggie and it would be a very, very, very long walk." Alena said.

"Okay, but if you crash it..." Amanda said.

"Would I do that?" Alena asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes and headed out of the woods and towards the front of the house. Alena indicated for the others to follow. The girls tossed their bags in to the back of a large black pick-up and they were off.

The car ride could have gone better. Alena drove first. Until Amanda made her pull over and let someone else drive. Laci ofcourse had to try and avenge the unfairness of Alena being kicked out of the driver's seat. Her driving was if anything worse.

Yuskue was next up. Then Marissa , then Amanda. Hiei refused to even try so Kurama was stuck. Kurama of course made a wonderful driver. Alena sat shot gun half asleep, while everyone else sat in the back two rows.

"Oh shit." Laci muttered.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Our instruments. We have to get them. Maggie will bring her stereo system, but we've got to get Alena's key board, your drumset Riss, your bass Amanda, and my guitar. It's very important." Laci said.

"Yeah you're right." Marissa said. "We also have to get Alena's microphone set."

"Looks like we'll be making a few stops on the way back." Alena said from the front.

"How do you expect to fit all of this stuff in the car?" Yuskue asked.

"However we can." Amanda said bluntly. The guys were pretty much silent for the rest of the ride while the girls in the back seat discussed stuff about their band and other random things, while Alena slept.

They reached Maggie's house without much trouble. Just a few last minute illegal turns. When they got there, Laci went through the same ordeal Alena had with Amanda and Marissa. Except this time they came out the back door hauling a stereo system.

"That is a huge-ass stereo." Yuskue said.

"No fuck." Laci muttered. "Now get your lazy ass out here and help us load it since Alena is asleep at the moment and I'm not waking her up."

"You've got a big mouth." Maggie muttered, her dirty-blond hair falling into her blue eyes. "And you can be a total bitch when you want to." Both girls grinned slightly.

"You know it." Laci said. Yuskue grumbled something and got out to help the girls.

"Hiei, Kurama. This thing weighs a ton." Laci said. Kurama got out to help almost immediately. Hiei stayed put.

"Hiei." Maggie said in a calm even voice. "If you don't help right now, I will dye your hair hot pink and bright purple in you sleep I swear to god." Hiei just glared.

"You warned him." Amanda whispered stepping out of the car.

"We'll go get the recording stuff, okay?" Marissa said.

Amanda and Marissa headed back into the house and returned hauling computer and a recording tuner. The stereo was secured in the back of the pick up. With Kurama and Yuskue's help they secured the comp other important stuff down, covered everything with a tarp and they were off again.

After picking up everyone's instruments, the car was quite cramped. No exactly a happy situation.

"Ow! You're sitting on me foot!"

"Stop moving! You're gonna beak something!"

"Stupid! You just bit me!" And so on. Kurama was thankfully unaffected by this for the most part. And Alena somehow managed to sleep through the whole ride.

:w/ botan and Koenma:

"It sure is taking them a long time to get back Koenma sir. I wonder if they're alright." Botan murmured.

Koenma didn't reply. He'd sent them off over three hours ago! Where were they! He needed them back and fast. A new mission had com up and he needed to get the new recruits trained as quickly as possible.

A princess named Kiata had disappeared sometime last week. Supposedly, the new girl Alena looked just like her. The queen Danica, Kiata's step-mother wanted Alena to act the part so uproar wouldn't occur in the kingdom. She also wanted the spirit detectives to find her missing daughter. The tricky part was, Kiata was part demon. Alena was too, but she was untrained. He also only had two weeks before Kiata returned for the supposed trip she was on. Koenma sighed in frustration. He'd have to get her trained as best he could in the short time he had.

If only the spirit detectives would get back! Suddenly, Botan's communicator rang.

"Hello?" She said opening it.

"Hello Botan. It's Kurama. Can you open up a portal?" He asked. Botan barely heard him over the noise.

"Yes, of course." Botan said quickly.

"And, you might not want to create in Koenma's office." He added.

"Alright. I'll create it in the park if that would work better. Why?"

"You'll see." Botan and Kurama disconnected and Botan headed for the park to open the portal. When she opened the portal and called Kurama to give coordinates, he warned her to stand back.

"I wonder why." Botan murmured to her self, but did as she was told. She was extremely thankful she had. Amanda's large truck rolled out of the portal a moment later. She was also glad she's thought to create the portal close to the park's entrance. If he was careful, Kurama could maneuver it out easily enough.

Botan glanced into the driver's window to see Kurama looking slightly irritated, Alena asleep, Laci and Hiei in a glaring contest, and Mandy, Rissy, Maggie, and Yuskue arguing about god knows what. The truck was also packed with instruments and other stuff.

"Well Botan. We'll meet you at Genkai's unless you'd like to stay for the ride." Kurama said slightly warily.

"I'll meet you there." Botan said before flying off on her oar. Kurama sighed slightly in understanding for her decision. The back seat was packed and Yuskue and Maggie had teamed up against Mandy and Marissa about something and they hadn't stopped arguing. Plus, tension kept rising between Laci and Hiei who'd been glaring at one another for majority of the ride.

.:An hour or so and many headaches later:.

Kurama finally reached Genkai's and he was slightly agitated. The arguing had gone on nonstop for the entire car ride. Laci and Hiei gratefully hadn't said much except near the end when Laci began to ask if she could see Hiei's sword. This argument was still taking place.

"Please." Laci said.

"No." Hiei replied.

"Please."

"No."

Pretty please #Puppydog eyes#"

"No."

Kurama sighed and got out of the truck. He could leave them to deal with their own problems. He went to the other side of the car and took Alena carefully out of the seat trying not the wake her. With that he headed up the steps to Genkai's temple.

Genkai met him at the top of the steps. "What took you so long and where are the others?"

"Picking up personal belongings took longer than expected. The others are still in the truck." Kurama said.

Genkai glanced at Alena's sleeping form. "You can put her in the first guest room on the left." Kurama nodded and headed into the temple. He put Alena gently down on the bed and left the room closing the door behind him. Soon he heard Yuskue's voice complaining loudly about god knows what.

Soon Amanda, Marissa, Laci and Maggie entered the shrine and headed to wards their assumed rooms looking exhausted. Kurama headed into the kitchen to speak with Genkai, Yuskue, and Hiei.

As soon as Kurama had gone, the four girls dropped their fatigued looks.

"Okay. We've got to plan a prank to pull on all of the guys." Amanda said.

"We've got to dye Hiei's hair 'cause he didn't help." Laci said.

"Perfect." Maggie said. "Let's see... Yuskue we could put glue and feathers over his door."

"Wonderful." Marissa said. "Alena seems to like Kurama a lot so she can think up a prank for him."

"Right. Let's see. There was this one guy, Kuwabaka I think. He probably has a cat.We could steal it and dye it's fur like bright pink and black." Laci said shrugging.

"That's everybody I think. Let's get some sleep and we'll consult with Alena in the morning. Agreed?" Amanda said.

"Agreed." The other three said in unison. With grins the girls set off to bed.

In the kitchen, Genkai, Kurama, Yuskue, and Hiei discussed training plans for the girls and decided to bring in to certain Shinobi fighters to help.

There Ya'll go. Be so happy I finished this chapter. It's so long. And I'm surprised I'm allowed on my comp cause I got a C in writing. Ya'll have read my writing. Do you think I deserve a C in that Class? The teacher is out to get me... Anyways read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

((Chapter 4))

Hey. I'm back. I'm finally allowed on the comp. I'm off the hook for my C in English because my parents finally see my teacher is out to get me. Anyhow, thanks to my reviewers.

Me/nembe- My friend and I seriously dyed her brother's hair cause he wouldn't help us load some stuff into his car.

DsDarkrose- The band is called Dark Paradise. Thanks for the interest and the review. Hope you enjoy the next chapter

Thanks again reviewers and Here's the next chapter.

_Dream._

_Alena ran franticly through the fields._

_Death, blood, fighting. The sights and smell were driving her overboard. _

_As far as she could see, humans and demons alike lay slain on the battle field. It was too much for her to handle. She'd never had to deal with this much death and destruction before. And the chaos. Wounded soldiers running just to be shot down. Merciless, pointless killing. _

_Alena collapsed to her knees unable to bare any more._

_End dream_

Alena woke with a slight scream. She was panting slightly and her whole body was covered in a cold sweat.

A soft knock came at her door.

"Come in." She murmured quietly. Kurama opened her door slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She said. 'Like shit I'm alright. With nightmares like that?' She thought silently.

"I heard you scream."

"Oh, that." Alena said trying to stop her voice from shaking. "Just a nightmare. Nothing big."

Kurama gave her a look that clearly said he didn't quite believe her, but her didn't push the subject.

"Hey, Kurama? Where's my stuff?" Alena asked.

"Probably still in the car. I don't believe anyone brought it up." Kurama replied.

Alena nodded slightly. "Okay. Thanks. You can go back to sleep now." Kurama nodded and started to close the door.

"And Kurama." Alena said, and he paused. "Thanks for caring." Kurama nodded again and closed her door. Alena lay back and drifted into a much less troubled sleep.

.:Around 3 hours later.:.

_Dream_

_Laci watched in horror as images of people dying and being tortured played before her eyes. _

_Gasping for air, she fought to get away, but the images kept haunting her. Where was she?_

_Why couldn't she escape?_

_As images became clearer, she could make out people she cared about either dead or at the hands of fate. _

"_NO!!! STOP!!!" She screamed to no one, closing her eyes to block out the images. "Make it stop."_

_End Dream._

Laci awoke slightly out of place here sheets tangled around her legs as if she'd been running..

As her vision cleared she realized exactly where she was. Rubbing her head, she stumbled towards the door to the room she was staying in, running her fingers through her tangled blonde curls on the way. There was no way in Hell's fire she'd be able to get back to sleep after that dream.

She followed the smell of cooking food to the assumed kitchen. Alena was making pancakes with the help of a girl a little under five foot, with sea-green hair and red eyes.

"Hey. You're up early." Laci muttered.

Alena sighed. "It's almost nine." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyway, Laci, this is Yukina. Yukina, Laci."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yukina said with a slight bow.

"The pleasure is all mine." Laci said with a slight grin.

"Yukina, I can finish breakfast from here. Go get Laci's opinion on the situation with your brother," Alena said.

"Brother?" Laci asked.

Yukina nodded slightly. "I know I have a brother, but I haven't been able to find out who he is. It's really quite depressing."

Laci nodded slightly. "I don't know what I'd do without my older brother." Laci thought for a moment. "You know, you kinda look like Hiei, a little bit. Your eyes are the same color and they've got that same sort of distant look."

Yukina smiled. "I'd be greatly honored if Hiei was my brother. I know he's committed crimes in the past, but he's also done many good deeds." Yukina sighed slightly.

Before anything else could be said, Amanda, Marissa, and Maggie rushed in to the kitchen.

Yuskue and Kuwabara followed a few seconds later.

"FOOD!" The two boys almost yelled.

"Sit down and wait. It'll be ready momentarily." Alena snapped. Yuskue and Kuwabara sat immediately. The crowed around Yukina.

"Hiya. I'm Amanda."

"Marissa."

"Maggie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukina." The ice-maiden said seeming slightly overwhelmed.

"Sit down you three. You'll give the poor girl a heart attack." Laci said.

The three sat down obediently. "Ya know what. This place doesn't seem to have any sort of alcoholic beverages anywhere." Alena muttered.

"Where you really expecting any?" A voice came from the doorway to the kitchen. Genkai stood there with a slightly amused expression on her face. Alena shrugged slightly.

"I'm used to having at least, like, beer around." She replied. Genkai laughed softly and took a seat at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be rude. I'm Alena." The girl said with a slight bow. "You must be Master Genkai."

Genkai nodded slightly. "Aren't you a bit young to drink?"

Alena bit her lip slightly, shrugged and turned back to her cooking. "So?" Laci asked. "I've been drinking at least since I was 12."

"11." Marissa corrected her. "I've been drinking as long as you have."

Genkai and Kuwabara gave the two slightly strange looks. Yuskue didn't even seem to notice.

"Where are Hiei and Kurama?" Alena asked noticing to two were missing.

"They were up a few hours ago. They're most likely out training." Genkai said.

"A few hours?!?! Damn. Hope our training doesn't include being up at six." Laci said.

"I was up at seven." Alena muttered. She'd awoken only about an hour after her nightmare. "Anyhow, they're gonna miss breakfast."

"They'll live. Can we eat now, please?" Yuskue said.

Alena lay a large plate of pancakes, and bacon on the table. "Enjoy." She murmured before turning towards the door.

"'ere 're 'u 'oing?" ((Where are you going?)) Yuskue asked through a mouth full of food.

"To take a shower and get dressed. There had better be some food left for me when I get back." Alena said. "And don't eat so fast. You'll choke, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Alena headed back toward her room. She was half way there before she realized she hadn't brought her stuff in from the car. "Shit." She muttered under her breath and headed out side. She totally spaced about the fact she had no idea of where the truck was actually parked.

Alena wandered slightly aimlessly through the forest around the house, taking in the scenery, without really thinking about why and car would be parked in the forest.

She was sorta out of it after her dream. The terrible images resurfaced in her mind. Stopping dead in her tracks, her thoughts flooded her mind, paralyzing her.

She didn't register the large ugly greenish demon in front of her until it was about to strike. She ducked the blow and started to scream. She couldn't do much else, considering she wasn't trained to fight demons, and she sure as hell didn't have the time to not go off her instincts.

Closing her eyes the swung her fist forward. It connected with the demon's jaw. It stepped back slightly stunned that it's seemingly defenseless prey had struck out. It retaliated by striking her across the face.

"Jackass." Alena murmured, wiping away a small line of blood that had formed from her mouth. The demon just picked her up by the back of her shirt and glared at her.

"You're quite the feisty one." He said in a deep completely disgusting voice.

"From most people, that'd be a compliment, but from you. I don't think so." Alena growled.

The demon gave a slight laugh that sounded more like sand paper against sand paper. "I think I'll have some fun with you before I devourer your soul."

"I think…. Not. Mother fucking jerk!" Alena closed her eyes and started to struggle and scream, seemingly to no avail. Suddenly, the demon dropped her and she felt a few specks of warm blood splatter her face.

She opened her eyes to see Kurama standing above her, with a really cool whip in hand, and the demon lying dead.

Alena took a few deep breaths to calm her breathing. "Thank you." She said barely above a whisper.

Kurama nodded and pulled her to her feet. "You're quite welcome. What where you doing in the forest?"

"I was looking for Amanda's truck so I could get my cloths." She said.

"Why would a truck be in the woods?" Kurama asked giving her a slightly amused look.

"W-w-well… I guess I spaced out. That nightmare k-k-kinda got to me." Alena said quite sheepishly, trying to control her stuttering, but failing. A blush was rising quickly to her cheeks. She took a deep breath to regain her composer. "do you know where the car is parked so I can cease to making a fool of myself?"

Kurama nodded with a slight laugh "Come on."

.:Inside in the kitchen.:.

Amanda and Yuskue had started a competition of who could shove the most food in their mouth at one time and they were both currently coughing quite hazeradsly .

"Alena warned you not too eat to fast." Laci murmured. The blond haired girl started to stare out into space and spaced out completely, her thoughts on her quite disturbing dream.

Hiei walked in to the kitchen to see the detective and Amanda practically choking, Kuwabara laughing his ass off, Genkai, Maggie, And Marissa smirking at how pathetic it was, Yukina looking slightly worried for their heath and Laci with her eyes slightly clouded over with a slightly distant look in them.

She snapped out of her daze as Hiei walked in.

"Hey Hiei." She murmured.

"Hn."

"Master Genkai, when do we begin our training?" Laci asked.

"Tomorrow. As soon as Jin and Touya arrive." Genkai said.

"Jin and Touya?" Amanda asked her coughing fit now ended.

"We faced their team in the dark tournament. Jin's a wind master and Touya's an ice master." Genkai replied flatly.

"They're gonna help train you guys." Yuskue said regaining the ability to breath.

"How so?" Laci said.

"Kurama will be training your friend Alena. Jin will train Amanda, Touya will train Marissa, and Yuskue will train Maggie." Genkai stated calmly.

"What about me?" Laci asked.

"Oh. You'll be training with Hiei."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" The two yelled in unison.

"Who came up with that half ass pairing?" Laci snapped.

"I never agreed to that." Hiei muttered.

"You two will be training together because of Laci's weapon choice." Genkai stated. "And because you're the only two with dire enough attitudes to endure being in the same space for long periods of time." The two grumbled a few more mild insults, but didn't argue more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alena P.O.V.

I tossed her bag in her room and hurried to the bathroom to shower.

I was quite embarrassed that I'd been attacked because of my sheer stupidity of thinking a car could be parked in the middle of the woods.

I undressed and turned the water as hot as I could get it with out burning myself. Stepping under the hot water I began to work some tangles out of my hair. I began to think back about the demon and shivered slightly. It would have been terrible to lose my virtue to such a creature. Plus, I'd just die afterward. No fun in that. I silently thanked Kurama. He'd saved more than just my life, he'd saved my pride.

Pushing those most dreadful thoughts away, I thought about what I'd learned about the gang on my walk with Kurama.

Kurama was a fox spirit with quite a history. His weapon of choice was a whip and he'd been working for Koenma for a little over a year.

Hiei was a fire apparition. Kurama hadn't gone into detail about his history, but I'd finally managed to get Kurama to admit Hiei was Yukina's brother, though I'd promised not to tell. Hiei's weapon of choice was a sword.

Yuskue was a half demon, and he'd died once, thus becoming spirit detective when he was brought back to life. Yuskue's girlfriend's name was Kieko and Yuskue's weapon of choice was an explosion of his energy called the spirit gun.

Kuwabara was completely human with extraordinary spirit awareness. He and hiei were mortal enemies, but he adored Yukina, seeing as he didn't know the relation between the two. Kuwabara's weapon was a 'spirit sword.'

Yukina was an ice maiden. Instead of a fighter, she was a healer, and preferred most things over killing. She didn't know Hiei was her brother and seemed quite oblivious to Kuwabara's affection.

Botan was sorta like the grim reaper, only happier. She brought souls to spirit world and helped the spirit detectives out at times.

Master Genkai was an old psychic with great powers. She was Yuskue's mentor and a very helpful member of the team. Genkai fought hand to hand combat or with spirit energy.

The two fighters who were coming to help train me and my 'gang' train, were two fighters named Jin and Touya. Jin was a wind master and Touya a master of ice. Kurama hadn't said much more except that he'd fought Touya in the dark tournament and Yuskue'd fought Jin.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I glanced around the bathroom and silently cursed myself. I'd forgotten to grab a change of cloths. That meant having to walk down the hall, in a towel, and hope against hope, no one saw me.

I gulped slightly and peeked into the hall. I closed my eyes, counted to three, and I was off at a steady pace down the hall. I was almost to my room when someone came down the hall.

I froze when I realized it was Kurama. My stupid 'deer in headlights' act. I could have just kept moving. Kurama met my eyes for a moment then I snapped out of my daze. I covered the last few steps to my room and slammed to door behind me.

I took a few moments to observe my surroundings. And to realize this was defiantly NOT my room.

A soft knock came from the door behind me. "Oh. Shit." I muttered. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

"Um, why exactly are you in my room?" Kurama asked calmly.

I swear I turned atleast four different shades of red. "S-s-sorry 'bout that." I murmured. Twice in one day I'd made a fool of myself inform of him. I hastily made my way out of his room into my own.

Closing the door behind me I slouched to the floor. I could be such a complete idiot sometimes. "God help me." I murmured before getting dressed.

Normal P.O.V.

Alena walked into the kitchen dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans with her hair in a loose braid. Everyone was seated around the table, plus two new arrivals plus two animals.

"Hi. I'm Kieko." A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said. She looked about 15.

"Shizurue." A girl who looked a bit older said.

"I'm Alena." The girl said. "Um what's that?" She said indicating Puu.

"This is Yuskue's spirit beast, Puu." Kieko said.

"Spirit beast?" alena asked.

"It represents a person's true personality." Genkai replied

"Puu!!" the creature exclaimed.

"Yuskue's true personality is blue, fluffy and goes around saying Puu?" Alena said.

Everyone but Yuskue and Hiei erupted in laugher. Hiei just smirked and Yuskue just looked miffed.

"Hey, do you guys want to go shopping? You're gonna start training tomorrow, so you might not get the chance for a while." Kieko asked.

Laci, Amanda, Marissa and Maggie exchanged looks. "Sure." The four said.

"I guess I'll go for the sake of ya'll not leaving me alone." Alena muttered.

"Yukina, you should come too." Kieko said.

"Well am I invited on this little trip?" Botan asked.

"Botan!! Of course you are!" Kieko exclaimed.

"Oh, but first I've got to give you girls your communicators." Botan said. She handed Each girl what looked like a mirror. "Just open it, press that little red button and say whoever's name you'd like to speak to."

Alena's communicator was black with a sliver rose engraved into it. Laci's was black with red flames around it. Amanda's was pink with white flowers on it. Maggie's was midnight-blue with moons and stars in silver, and marissa's was orange with black tiger strips.

"Well then. Let's get going." Shizurue said and they were off to the mall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There ya'll go. Chapter 4 is finally complete. Please review. All flames will be used to burn down my hell hole of a school some day. One comment though. A lot of the events in this story have happened to me. Like the shower incident. I was sleeping over Laci's house and I forgot my cloths in her room, so I walked down the hall in a towel and ended up bolting into her brother's room on accident. Very embarrassing. Anyways, R&R. C'ya!!


	5. Chapter 5

((Chapter 5))

Hey ya'll. Here's chapter 5. Thanks to my reviewers:

Suntiger: Thanks so much. I'd never copy your pranks exactly. Except that one for Yuskue. Laci seriously did that to me once with a belly dancer outfit and on the night of her bro's b-day party.

A victom of Time:Thanks for being with me bout the teacher. I'm changing schools cause of her. I won't delete my story cuz one: I like my story. And two: I don't want Hiei to kill me.

Samantha: I'd love you to be in my story!!! Um… It won't be this chapter because I'm still working on coming up with some other details. Thanks for the review.

Anna30151: Thanks sooooooooooooooooooo much!!! You're the second person to put me on your favorites list!!

Kamikaze-Watermellon: Hot pink and yellow? I'm signing my death warrant by doing this, but hey, that would look cool

The girls spent over six hours at the mall. Laci, Amanda, Marissa, and Maggie had clued Alena Keiko, Yukina, Botan and Shizuru in on their plans to prank the boys, and all needed supplies had been bought, plus a bunch of other stuff that was wanted.

Not only had the girls gone on a shopping trip, but it'd turned out to be a bit of a makeover also. Alena's hair now had white stripes in it. Laci's bangs had been dyed a sliver blue. Marissa had black and orange alternating tips. Maggie's hair had black highlights. Amanda had pinkish highlights. Kieko had bright purple tips in her hair. Yukina's hair now had dark blue streaks in it. Botan's bangs and tips had been dyed bright pink. Shizuru's tips were black.

"What the hell did you guys do to your hair???" Yuskue exclaimed.

"Calm down. It washes out." Kieko said calmly.

"Um.. actually, it's permanent." Amanda said quietly.

"You're kidding right?((LOL. That's the name of the story!!))" Kieko said getting slightly hysterical. "I'll get suspended for this and that will ruin my perfect record!!!"

"Kieko, it'll be fine. You're such a good student the school owes you." Yuskue said.

"Yuskue's probably right." Laci said.

"We'll see ya'll in the mornin'" Alena said. Alena, Laci, Amanda, Maggie, and Marissa headed back into Laci's room.

"Okay. We've got to plan our pranks carefully." Laci said. "Alena, did you decide on one for Kurama?"

Alena grinned with a look of pure evil. "I love ya'll's ideas for Hiei and Kuwabara, but I've got a plan that will get Yuskue and Kurama so good." She started to whisper her plans to the other girls.

"Brilliant, no?" She said when she finished her plans.

"I love this. We'll have to get a camera." Amanda said.

"Hell yeah." Maggie said. "You're and evil genius my dear cousin."

"I'm so in. The more embarrassment the better." Marissa said.

"It's settled then. We get Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara's pranks ready tonight and we'll get Yuskue tomorrow morning." Laci said.

"Settled." The five girls said in unison then went to their separate rooms.

:In the kitchen:

"Those girls are up to something." Yuskue said as they disappeared around the corner.

"Why do you say that?" Botan asked. She, Kieko, Yukina and Shizuru were in on the pranks but they didn't show it.

"They're acting to perfect." Yuskue said.

"I must agree. They seem to be hiding something." Kurama said.

"I say we go investigate!!" Kuwabara said. So the boys((Yes including Hiei)) started down the hall. They were just in time to see the girls enter their own rooms.

"They were defiantly up to something." Yuskue said.

"We'll just have to be on out guard." Kurama said. "We'd better get some sleep though. We have train tomorrow also." With that the guys went their separate ways and went to sleep. Around 2 am when everyone had gone to sleep, the girls crept into the hall way. They executed the job of dying the baka's cat and Hiei's hair in fluorescent colors. They also set up Kurama's prank.

"This kicks ass." Amanda hissed once they were done. The girls crept back into their respective rooms and went to sleep. All except Laci and Alena who stayed in the hall. Their enthusiasm seemed to have disappeared completely.

"You know what tomorrow will mark don't you?" Laci asked.

Alena nodded slightly. "Three years to the day."

"I can't believe that bastard would do such a thing." Laci muttered ((I'll explain later))

"You can't?" Alena asked as she turned back into her room. "Cause, I sure as hell can."

Laci stood in the same spot for a moment then slowly she turned and headed back into her own room.

.: Morning:.

Alena had been up since about 6:30 and was finishing helping Yukina cook breakfast. Laci had been up since about six forty-five. Both girls seemed quite distant. Amanda, Marissa and Maggie were down just after 7.

"Alena. We need you to pick a lock." Amanda proclaimed.

"It's time already?" Alena said. "I'll be back in a minute Yukina." With that the group of five headed towards the bathroom.

"Laci, you blocked his door from the inside right?" Maggie asked. Laci nodded. Alena set to work picking the lock to the bathroom Yuskue was in.

"Okay, get in get out and do it fast." She said. Marissa and Amanda nodded. The two snuck quickly into the bathroom carrying a short black skirt and a black mid-drift. ((What can I say, I like black.)) The two returned under a minute later with Yuskue's Sweats, his boxers, and his shirt.

"Now the deed is done. But where do you intend to put his cloths?" Alena stated calmly walking back into the kitchen.

"Right here." Marissa said shoving them under the sink.

"Well done." Laci commented.

"Your evil plotting for today is complete I assume?" Botan said walking in.

"Yep. Now we wait," Maggie said. Kuwabara was the first to notice the havoc in his life.

"What happened to my cat?!?!?!?!?" He screamed in hysterics. In truth, the cat was half orange, half bright pink.

"I didn't think human animals came in suck disgusting colors." Hiei said as he entered the room.

"Hey don't you—" Kuwabara started then he started to laugh.

"Hn. What's the matter you fool?"

"You haven't looked in a mirror this morning, have you Hiei?" Laci said behind barely contained laughter.

"No. Why?" Hiei asked fixing her with a death glare.

"You might want to." Before Hiei could retaliate, Yuskue and Kurama burst into the room. They both looked extremely irritated; being as Yuskue was dressed up like a French Maid, and Kurama's hair was sticking up in odd directions. The sight of the two sent everyone in the room, except Hiei into renewed laughter. ((Remember, everyone in the room was in on the fact that the guys had pranks coming.))

"What the hell is going on here?" Yuskue yelled. "And Hiei, what the hell did you do to you hair?"

"What are you talking about detective?" Hiei growled.

"It's Bright pink and yellow." Yuskue said. Hiei was gone in a flash assumingly to determine whether or not Yuskue was lying. He was back a moment later.

"Who is responsible for this?"

"Take a wild guess." Maggie said flatly. "Is there anyone here but us that would be this sadistic?"

"Yeah actually, hiei can be pretty mean when he wants to." Yuskue said. "And I wouldn't put it past Genkai."

"Oh shit." Laci murmured.

"What?" Alena and Maggie asked in unison.

"I've got to train with Hiei. I am so dead."

"Damn it!!" The two cousins exclaimed.

"I've got to train with Kurama." Alena said.

"I've got to train with Yuskue." Maggie said.

"I hope you guys survive." Marissa said. Before any more could be said a portal appeared and Koenma stepped through in his teenage form.

"Hello. Today you begin…" Koenma trailed off when he spotted Yuskue, Hiei and Kurama. "Whoa. What happened to you?"

"Them." Yuskue said indicating the five girls who were giving him weird looks.

"Who are you?" Laci asked. She'd never seen Koenma in his teenage form. Nor had Alena and Maggie, Rissy and Mandy had never met him at all.

"It's me. The all might Koenma!!" He exclaimed.

"Wasn't he a toddler just yesterday?" Alena asked.

"Yeah, but this is the form he takes when he's traveling." Yuskue stated. Alena nodded.

"Whatever. Marissa, Maggie, Amanda. This is our new boss Koenma. Koenma, these are you new recruits." Laci said.

"The world is doomed." Kuwabara muttered.

"Watch yourself. We can do worse than change the color of that cat." Maggie warned.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Well anyways. You'll have to settle your personal deputes later. Today you must begin training. Touya and Jin are here to help with that." The wind master and ice master stepped out of the still open portal.

"And also joining you will be two boys who cut through the dimensional gateway. One's a vampire and one's a werewolf, so they decided to stay." Koenma continued.

"More like we were forced to stay." A southern drawl came through the portal. Alena froze up when she heard the voice. A boy with sandy-blond hair, and green eyes stepped through the portal. A boy with back hair and dark blue-ish black eyes followed him.

"Unless of course you don't consider threatening to throw us in prison forcing us to stay." The dark haired boy said. Alena and Laci stood rooted to the spots where they'd been standing.

"This is—" Koenma started.

"Pheonix!!" Alena exclaimed.(Pheonix is the blond.)

"Nikolas!!!" Laci exclaimed.(Nikolas is not the blond.))

"I assume you've met?" Koenma asked.

"Met? Alena's my twin sister." Pheonix said giving Alena a half hug. "When did you get here?"

"Long story. Anyways, Nikolas is my older brother and Maggie's boyfriend." Laci said matter of factly.

"Well then." Koenma said. "You two just have to meet the spirit detectives. But they're a bit… disgruntled at the moment."

"Lemme guess. Laci came up with an ingenious plan to pull some dumb ass pranks and they turned out to work pretty well." Nikolas said.

"You know it!!" Maggie said. The five girls received some pretty mean looks from the pranked guys.

"Yikes. Ice daggers in a glare." Laci murmured under her breath.

Alena laughed slightly. "No need to go hostile, though I have no doubt revenge will be necessary. Kurama, Hiei, anything but in your hair will wash out with a shower. Yuskue, I'll go open your door. Um…. I don't know what they used on you cat Kuwabara. Might or might not wash out."

By the time Hiei and Kurama had recovered from their pranks, and everyone had eaten, it was almost nine o'clock.

Koenma stood up a cleared his throat. "Now, I must explain your upcoming mission. It's based more around you Alena so listen up." The black haired girl's head snapped up at the mention of her name."

"How so. I don't believe I've pissed any demons off lately unless you count those pranks but yeah…" She trailed off.

"It's not like that. A girl has gone missing and you have to play as an imposter for her until she is found. You have two weeks to train to be able to play the part so good luck."

"Y-y-y-y-your kiddin' right?" Alena stuttered slightly, he southern accent almost as noticeable as Pheonix's.

"She has two weeks to learn enough to take the place of someone she's never met in a place she's never been?" Laci said.

"I don't t-t-t-think this will w-w-w-work Koenma. I don't have the mental c-c-capabilities to learn enough about a new dimension in t-t-t-two weeks."

"Well you're going to have to." Koenma stated.

"I'm going to die." Alena murmured. "C'mon Laci. We'd better grab our stuff." The two girls disappeared in to their rooms and reappeared a moment later with their weapons.

"Alright slackers. Get out there and start training." Genkai said and waved the group out of the temple. Laci followed Hiei into the woods, Alena followed Kurama, and Maggie followed Yuskue. None of the three girls were all too happy about the situation at hand. Amanda and Marissa though weren't being trained by those pranked so they didn't have much to worry about. Nikolas and Pheonix were training with Genkai.

Alena and Laci were both in a slight daze as they prepared to begin their training. Their thoughts were completely elsewhere. Kurama and Hiei of course noticed.

"What's wrong? Something's bothering you." Kurama said to Alena. The girl snapped out of her thoughts instantly as she was spoken to.

"It's nothing. Just that this date has some significance in my past." Alena murmured.

"Well it obviously has your mind preoccupied. Would you like to share?"

Alena glared at Kurama slightly. The she sighed. "I have a feeling if I don't you wont let it go. Anyhow, it'll bother me all day anyway. When Laci and I were twelve, Laci's mom started dating this guy. Laci's real dad had died like two years before. This new guy her mom was dating was a jackass. Nothing else to it. He had no good qualities whatsoever. So one night, we thought he wouldn't be at the house so we had a sleepover at Laci's place. Turns out the bastard had decided to spend the night." Alena stopped slightly her face contorted in rage. "Assuming, whatever Laci's mom was giving him that night wasn't enough. So he decided that if her mom couldn't… put out, maybe me and Laci could." Alena stopped again her eyes, filled with complete loathing and brimming with tears. Finally she continued.

"So, he tied us up and had a fucking good time of himself. It's been exactly three years to the day since that incident. Laci's more messed up than me about it though. She lived with the jerk for the most part. Especially after they got married. Then Laci started pretty much living with me. We were extremely close as it was, but after that, she rarely ever went home. When she did… it never ended well. She either ended up in the ally behind her house completely drunk with me there to keep her out of trouble, or she stole money from her mom and we went on shopping sprees. We never told anyone else though. And you have to swear, on your life, to never tell."

"I won't." Kurama said slightly stunned from Alena's story.

"Swear it." Alena said flatly.

"Alright. I swear."

Alena smiled slightly. "Good. Now, shall we begin?"

Hiei stopped abruptly. Laci, not noticing his stop run into him.

"Ow. Why the hell did you stop?" She muttered under her breath.

Hiei merely glared at her. "If you're that distracted, you can't train."

"I'm fine." Laci muttered. "Getting the crap beaten out of me or getting to beat the crap out of something will be a good distraction. And hell, if I get to beat something, I'll get imagine my step-father's face and beat harder." Laci shut up quickly realizing what she'd said. Hiei gave her a questioning look.

Laci sighed slightly. "My step-father sexually abused me since I was twelve. Three years ago today, was the first time he raped me and Alena. I planned on killing him some day, but now since I'm here it looks like I can't. Can we begin?"

Hiei nodded slightly. He knew from the girl's eyes her story was much longer than told, but she seemed determined not to say more.

Hiei drew his sword. "Let's see your stance." Laci blinked slightly and unsheathed one of her swords holding it in front of her. "Not bad, but with that, you wont have the speed to make an offensive attack." Hiei said flatly. Laci gave him a half glare.

"Well than almighty one. How do can I improve my stance so I could attack some one?" Laci said through clenched teeth. She hated admitting her wrongs. She blinked when she realized Hiei no longer stood in front of her. "What—"

"Hold the sword like this." Hiei said from behind her. He took her arms and positioned them correctly. He kicked her left foot changing her stance slightly. "There." He said moving from behind her. Laci stood slightly stunned. She felt an involuntary shiver go up her spine.

"Now, let's see what you know." Hiei said and disappeared in a burst of speed. Laci's breath caught. She had no idea of how to defend herself. Good gods, she hadn't even seen Hiei move. Laci swore under her breath.

She got the sudden feeling of someone watching her. "Damn it." She muttered and swung her body around to see behind her, careful to regain her stance. She knew she wasn't fast enough to keep track of Hiei now with her eyes. Against all of her good will the blond haired girl closed her eyes and concentrated on with her hearing and other senses to try and find Hiei.

Hiei watched Laci with slight interest from his spot in a tree. The girl had some awareness, but not nearly enough. But what truly interested him was that she'd resorted to closing her eyes in an attempt to hone in on him with her other senses.

Hiei launched himself at Laci sword drawn. The girl's eyes snapped open and she whipped around just in time to block Hiei's attack, and just barely. Hiei jumped back.

"Not bad." Hiei murmured before disappearing from sight again. Laci closed her eyes and again took up her stance. 'This could be a VERY long day.

::With Maggie and Yuskue::

Maggie followed Yuskue slightly warily.

"You do know that stunt with your cloths was a practical joke, right?" She asked.

"A pretty sadistic joke." Yuskue muttered.

"You haven't seen sadistic until you've lived around Laci, and Alena, for a while." Maggie said with a slight laugh.

"Oh? How so?" Yuskue asked turning to look at her.

Maggie laughed slightly. "Those two can pull pranks like no others. One time I remember at Nikolas's 13 birthday, so It was just before I turned thirteen, and before Alena, Laci and Marissa turned 12. We were at the pool. Alena had assumingly taken to long in the shower, so Laci dragged her out of the shower—naked—and dumped her in the pool. And she said if anyone gave her a towel before Laci gave permission to do so, something bad would happen."

Yuskue laughed. "You're kidding me. How long did laci leave he there?"

"No more that forty-five minutes." Maggie said. "The thing that pissed Alena off the most was Nikolas had like six or seven of his friends over, other than Pheonix, none of which she knew well. Any ways, the point is, those two can do much much worse than leaving you with a French Maid outfit and locking your door."

Yuskue smiled slightly. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

::Alittle after nine pm.::

The group of five girls currently resided in Alena's room. Alena sat at an electric keyboard with a pair of earphones on a note pad beside her, writing lyrics for new songs. Laci was sprawled out on the bed on her stomach, randomly sketching in her sketch pad. Maggie was curled comfortably in a chair reading a book. Marissa was painting her nails on the floor and Amanda was just sitting quietly.

"So." Marissa said slowly. "How'd you guy's days go?"

"Painfully." Alena, Maggie and Laci replied in unison. In truth all three girls sported a sum of scrapes bruises, and other assorted injuries.

"That's a bit expected, considering, the three of you had to be carried back here." Amanda said.

Marissa snorted slightly. "How unlucky of you. I meant did you learn anything?"

The three girls grinned slightly. "Plenty." The three yet again spoke in unison.

"Care to share, oh annoyingly smart-ass ones?" Marissa said.

Maggie was the first to comply. She shrugged slightly. "Sure." She balled her left hand into a fist and a when she opened it again a small energy ball had formed. Closing her had around the energy ball again, Maggie changed it into a scythe. She whipped it across the room on a rope of her energy just above Marissa and Amanda's heads. She caught the scythe handle in her hand and it disappeared into the air. "Good?"

The two girls nodded slightly. Laci was the next performer. "Alena, if anything gets broken, don't blame me." Laci unsheathed her swords and held them in front of her. She was still for a moment, then seemingly disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Marissa asked.

"Behind you." Alena and Maggie said calmly.

Marissa turned to find the blond girl standing idly behind her. "When the hell did you get that fast?" She exclaimed.

"Today." Laci said nonchalantly.

"Alena, now that Laci and Maggie have shown off, it's your turn." Amanda said.

"Okay. What do you want to see? Something cool, or something really cool." Alena asked.

"Show off, Alena. Let's see both." Amanda said. Alena nodded slightly. Closing her eyes half way, she went into a sort of trance. In a bright flash of light two black and white wolf's ears appeared on her head and a fluffy tail behind her.

"Gotha, ne?" She asked at her friends' astonished looks. "This is pretty cool too." She took her staff from its place beside her on the wall. She concentrated for a moment and the staff changed into a silver whip.

"You are a serious show off." Laci muttered.

"Just doing as I'm told." Alena said, her wolf ears twitching slightly.

"So what did the two of you learn today? You couldn't have gone through the pains we did considering the two of you could walk back on your own." Maggie stated.

"I learned how to do this." Amanda said. She flicked her hands and Alena was lifted out of her seat by a gust of wind.

"Great an' wonderful darlin' but put me down!!" Alena said her words barely audible through her southern drawl. Amanda laughed slightly and lowered Alena back into her seat.

"Rissy, your turn." Laci said. Marissa nodded slightly and held her hands out in front of her. A small ball of fire formed between them.

Marissa extinguished the fame. "I don't have to control to make it bigger." She said sheepishly.

The girls stayed together in the room for a while longer. Marissa and Amanda drifted off to their own rooms, while, Maggie and Laci stayed, not having the need or the energy to move. Alena, Laci, And Maggie were also the only three from their group who knew the significance of the particular date.

"I assume the two of you will be spending the night in here." Alena stated.

Laci nodded. "I always spend the night with you around this time."

"Yeah, except the tow of you are usually drunk." Maggie muttered. "I just don't have the energy to move at the moment."

"I thought as much." Alena murmured pulling her earphones down around her neck. "Speaking of this day in history, I kinda spilled what happened to Kurama."

Maggie looked on curiously as Laci didn't react. She spoke after a moment's time. "Yeah. Hiei made me tell what was bothering me too. We're even."

"You two are so pathetic. Why are you secretive?" Maggie asked. The two shrugged. Maggie had found the two that night, completely drunk and forced the answers out of them. Telling Kurama and Hiei what had happened wasn't something that was expected of the two.

Again the room fell into silence. Soon after the three girls drifted into sleep, awaiting the coming day.

I finally finished the chapter. It's like 12 pages on Microsoft word. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm not a very responsible person. Anyways, just to clarify, yes I know I'm spelling Pheonix wrong, but he's Maggie character and that's how she spells it. And I also know that I only went into much detail of Hiei and Laci's training, but I was feeling really lazy and they didn't talk as much as the other two that I actually described. Flame me for it, I don't care. I will use flames to burn down the school I'm currently attending, but will be leaving. R&R. Later


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back for another chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy!!

::Alena P.O.V.::

I awoke with a slight jolt. I'd fallen asleep at her desk. Stretching my arms over my head until I had successfully cracked a few of my vertebrae, I surveyed my room. Maggie was curled in the arm chair she'd been reading and her book had slipped to the floor. Laci was curled on her side on the bed, her sketch pad gently under one of her arms.

I watched my cousin and my best friend sleep for a moment. As I rose, I noticed that a bruise was carefully covered by makeup on Laci's cheek.

"Damn it all Laci." I growled under her breath. That defiantly wasn't a bruise from training with Hiei. It was too old, and Laci wouldn't have had the time to cover it.

"That no good, fucking, damned, lying, perverted scoundrel. I'll kill him this time. I swear it. " I muttered under my breath as I walked as casually as I could into the kitchen. I was slightly surprised to find I wasn't the only one up.

Kurama glanced up at me as I entered the room. When I saw him, I ended my muttering and murder plans abruptly.

" 'moring." I murmured, attempting to hide how badly it hurt me to walk. How is it I hadn't noticed how much pain I was in until now?

"So who exactly do you plan on killing?" He asked.

'Damn. I forgot he's a fox demon.' I thought. " Laci's step-father. Sick bastard deserves to die, and I swore if he beat Laci one more time I'd kill him." I froze up realizing myslip up. "Oh man. Laci's gonna kill me." I started pacing. Kurama just gave me a questioning look.

"I didn't tell you my entire story yesterday, and Laci will kill me if she ever finds out I'm telling you this. After the… 'incident' Laci's weak minded mother married -- Feaking married.—that bastard. Open opportunity to get some when ever. And, it's also great for him to have his own little beating post, who's too god forsaken arrogant to admit she's beaten and raped at least once a week when ever she's actually at home." I was still pacing, but now I was fuming again. The plans forming in my head were becoming more and more terrible.

I stopped myself with a slight gasp. I'd never thought like that in my entire life. Killing someone I mean. Sure, I had some extremely… dirty thoughts at times, and I'd thought about killing people. But I'd never, on my life, actually planned it out.

I sank into a chair shaking to badly to stand.

"Are you alright." Kurama asked. I nodded slightly.

"I'm just kinda surprised that after one day of training, my whole train of thought has changed."

"How so?"

"Laci's step-dad. I swore I'd kill him someday. But I never actually thought of different, exceedingly painful ways to do so." I murmured staring into space.

Kurama nodded slightly. "It's your demon side starting to show." I glanced at him.

"It's just really scary to think about doing that to someone. Thing is though, the person who I want to kill really deserves it." I shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I assume we still have to train today?" Kurama nodded slightly. I gave a mock groan and walked out of the room.

I thankfully remembered to bring my change of cloths into the bathroom, for I would have been extremely embarrassed had I not.

Yuskue, Hiei and Nikolas were in my room trying to rouse Laci and Maggie. They were failing quite miserably. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You." Nikolas said dragging me into the room. "Wake them up. You're the only one who I've seen ever succeed."

"I am the only one who can raise these two from the dead, huh? 'Cept maybe a prince charming." The guys gave me killer glares. "I'm going I'm going."

I decided to get Maggie up first. "Hey Mags, Waky waky…" I leaned close to her and whispered. "Nikolas is dancing around the room naked." Maggie's eyes shot open.

"What?!?!?!?! Where?!?!?" I cracked up. "I'm going to kill you for this." Maggie muttered.

I shrugged and went over to Laci. This one I had to think for a moment. Laci didn't get many crushes, so it was kind of hard but….. It's have to work.

"Laci darlin' waky waky time…" I whispered to her, "Hiei's doing a lap dance to 'Lala' in boxers and nothing else." Laci's reaction was identical to Maggie's.

"WHERE?!?!?!?!" She glanced at me. "I'm gonna get you, you pera loco((Crazy bitch))." I shrugged.

"What'd you tell them." Yuskue asked me as we walked back towards the kitchen leaving Maggie and Laci to get ready.

"Oh, let's just say, Hiei and Nikolas would kill me if they ever found out." I said grinning slightly.

Yuskue laughed slightly. "I don't think I honestly want to know."

"Probably not." The two laughed slightly. 'So Yuskue's not half bad.' I thought. Cocky and arrogant at times, yes, but still an all around good guy.

Yet again, I spent most of the afternoon training with Kurama. My training today was less in the form of harnessing energy, and more of don't let Kurama kill me with his rose whip.

I yelped as I barely dodged the whip yet again receiving only a small scratch across my cheek.

"You need to learn to defend yourself with the whip. If you don't, you'll never land and offensive attacks." Kurama directed me.

"Easier said than done." I muttered. I knew Kurama heard me, but at the moment I honestly didn't care. It'd been raining for most of the training session. And at the moment, I was tired, cold and hungry. A very bad combination with me.

With out warning, I whipped the silver whip in my hand out successfully catching Kurama's whip, and intertwining them. I mentally congratulated my self until Kurama pulled sharply on the whip, causing me to fall forward.

I swore mildly in every different language I new. Kurama gave me a slightly amused look at my choice of vocabulary.

"I didn't know that many curses could be used in one sentence." He said smiling slightly.

I shoved myself up off the ground with a slight grunt. "Well then, you know now."

Kurama nodded slightly. "That's enough for today." I nodded, and followed him back to the temple. Laci, Maggie, Nikolas, and Pheonix weren't back yet, but Amanda and Marissa were both in their rooms.

I took a quick shower, grabbed some ramen and settled into my room. I'd started a song last night, and I now wanted to finish it…

::Maggie P.O.V.::

I jumped back narrowly avoiding Yuskue's fist. I'd been dodging like this for over an hour. In the rain no less. It was slippery, I was cold, and I couldn't land one freackin' hit so I could go inside.

Growling softly, I faced Yuskue again. Summoning my spirit scythes I crouched slightly in a fighting position.

I was seriously determined this time.

"You ready?" Yuskue called.

"Am I ever?" I replied. Yuskue nodded slightly and attacked. I dodged his first two punches, blocked a third, and ended up getting hit in the stomach. I hissed in pain, but whipped one of my scythes towards him, creating a good sized cut on Yuskue's upper arm.

Both fighters jumped back. "Not bad." Yuskue said examining the wound. "Looks like you're done for the day." I nodded. We trekked back to the temple.

I stared at the wall of the shower for a long time as the water pelted over my shoulders and back. Life here was so different. I'd noticed this for a while now. Me, Laci and Alena are more detached than ever.

I've got determination and feelings; I honestly thought no person could ever have.

I got out of the shower dresses, and collapsed on a chair in Gekai's living room with a book. It was reaching it's climax….

::Normal P.O.V.::

Laci stormed into the temple, Hiei on her heels. The two were arguing like no tomorrow.

"Stupid dumbass. I've been out there for three hours in the god forsaken rain." Laci yelled.

"You'll never get stronger if you let something as little as rain stand in your way." Hiei shot back.

"Like I give a damn at the moment." Laci yelled her eyes beginning to glow slightly in he anger, and the ground beginning to shake slightly. Maggie barely glanced up as the enraged elemental witch charged through the living room.

"Laci, please calm down before you cause an earth quake." Maggie said calmly.

"I could care less." Laci muttered.

Sorry, that's all for today's chapter folks. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Suntiger was my only reviewer last chapter so thank you to her. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Ya'll. Thanks soo much for your reviews. It means so much to here from you, you seriously can't believe. Well if you're fellow authors or authoresses, then you most likely can but hey. Anyways, here's your next chapter.

Alena glanced up as Laci stormed down the hall.

"Laci! What's up your ass today?"

Laci glared at her slightly, then sighed and sat down on her friend's bed. "I'm really starting to dislike Hiei at the moment."

Alena raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Laci glared at her. "Yes it is."

Alena nodded. "I never doubted you. I'm just wondering when you planned on telling me the reason you came over to my house the last time."

"What so you mean?" Laci asked. She hadn't frozen up at all, though she knew the reason for Alena's question.

" I'll talk when you're ready darlin'." Alena murmured. If Laci didn't want to tell, then she wouldn't push it. If she's really wanted answers, Alena would have asked a more direct question….

_Weekslater. Weekslater. Weekslater. Weekslater. Weekslater. Weekslater. Weekslater. _

Koenma watched from spirit world as the five elemental witches, plus Nikolas and Pheonix advanced quickly through their two weeks of train in various styles of training.

They could control their powers, fight, and they were learning to work with and trust each other and their mentors more each day.

"They're come a long way from when they first arrived here, haven't they sir?" Botan said, also watching one of the most current tapes.

Koenma just nodded. "Their fighting skills have not only sky rocketed, but it seems they're learned a sense of responsibility, that this isn't just a game they can play fir their amusement." Botan nodded. "How long has it been since they arrived?" He asked. Botan consulted a calendar pulled out of thin air.

"Today marks 12 days." Botan said. "Why?"

"WHY?" Koenma almost screamed. "WE NEED TO GET KURAMA AND ALENA REDEAY TO LEAVE FOR THE SERPENTINE LANDS!" Botan blinked slightly then remembered the mission.

"oh! You're right sir. We'd better get down there." With that the two set off through a portal to the human world.

:Meanwhile:

Laci and Alena longed carelessly on the couch in Genkai's living room. Maggie was curled in an arm chair. Marissa and Amanda sat on the floor. All five girls had been sparing since dawn.

"Almost two weeks into this and we're already fighting against each other." Marissa said jokingly.

"Yeah. I didn't hurt you with that blast did I, Mags?" Amanda asked.

Maggie shook her head. "If you'd have hurt me, I coulda caused like a huge thunder storm or something." Maggie replied.

"The horror." Alena muttered with a grin, her eyes closed.

"Could you make it rain instead? It's that kind of day." Laci asked.

"Well, if these experiments with your powers could wait, I need to speak to all of you." All of the five jumped as Koenma appeared before them.

"What?" Alena, Laci, and Maggie asked simultaneously.

"Show some respect." Marissa muttered.

"What'd you expect? It's the trouble threesome." Amanda said.

"I resent that." Alena said in a flat tone.

Koenma cleared his throat reminding the five of his presence. "As you might remember, when you first arrived here I told you of a mission that needed to be completed."

"We're not dense. Of course we remember." Laci said.

"Yeah, I almost died at the thought." Alena muttered. "What about it?"

"Well, you and Kurama leave in two days." Koenma stated.

"WHAT!" Five elemental witches yelled at the same time.

"Excuse me…" Alena murmured and left the room quickly.

"I hope she's okay…" Maggie murmured and ran after her.

Laci was trying to catch her breath and Marissa and Amanda were staring at Koenma.

"Okay. She leaves in two days." Laci murmured replaying Koenma's announcement in her mind. Then… "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALENA AND KURAMA!"

"What's going on?" Pheonix asked stepping into the living room. Then he spotted Koenma. "Oh. It's you."

"You should show more respect. He _can _throw you in jail. Nikolas said following Pheonix into the room. Pheonix replied with a grunt.

Laci got slightly fed up. "Answer. Me." The blonde earth witch growled.

Koenma stepped back from the small elemental witch. She'd become more like Hiei than he'd thought. "Well, you see, KuramaisgoingtogowithAlenaonthismissioasabodyguard."

Laci's eye twitched slightly and Botan intervened before anyone was hurt. "Koenma needs Kurama there to make sure Alena doesn't get hurt."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Laci asked, her attitude completely calm.

"Does Kurama know he's stuck babysitting me?" Alena asked from the doorway, Maggie behind her.

"Well, no…" The cousins snickered slightly.

"Can't wait to see this." Maggie said.

"Well Kurama's pretty level headed. If it were Hiei or Yuskue, then I'd be worried." Alena replied.

"But, Alena my dear, will you be able to concentrate on the mission with Kurama there?" Laci asked with a malevolent grin.

"Mind. Out. Of. Gutter. Now." The black haired girl said flatly.

"What's she mean by that?" Amanda asked.

"Are you honestly that blind?" Yuskue asked from behind Pheonix and Nikolas.

"I don't know what she's talking about either." Marissa stated.

"You two must be really dense not to notice something even the detective did." Hiei said, suddenly 'materializing' on his windowsill.

"Don't insult my friends you two." Alena said to Hiei and Yuskue. "And there is NOTHING going on!" She snapped. With that she stormed out of the room.

"She so likes him." Laci murmured

"Yep." Maggie added.

"Anyways, I will also be sending the rest of you to school." Koenma started.

"The rest of us as in, me Laci Amanda and Marissa?" Maggie asked.

"Not exactly. The rest of you as in, you Laci, Marissa, Amanda, Hiei, Nikolas, Pheonix, Yukina, and Botan." Koenma said. Before he could be interrupted he continued. "Laci, Marissa, Amanda and Maggie have to try out for the cheerleading squad and Alena will join when she completes the mission. Hiei, Yuskue, Nikolas, and Pheonix will have to try out for basketball and all other sports in the course of the year. I'll be back in two days to take Alena and Kurama to the mission." With that Koenma disappeared, leaving a very shocked group.

"Damn it! There's no way in hell's fire I'm going to be a cheerleader." Laci muttered.

"Ditto. Alena won't be all to happy either." Maggie murmured.

"Well, you don't really have a choice here. All of you - including you Hiei- have to attend school, and complete these smaller missions of sports teams and cheerleading squads. Or else." Botan explained.

"This is just plain mean." Laci muttered.

:With Alena. Alena P.O.V.:

I wandered aimlessly through the forest around Genkai's home. I shivered slightly at the thought of the last time I'd gone wandering alone. Almost raped and killed.

But now I was trained to handle myself in a situation like that. Atleast, I hoped I could handle a situation like that. If all else failed, I could more than likely scream. And even if I couldn't, wasn't like I was losing virginity or anything.

These thoughts floated darkly through my mind. More dark thoughts of killing Laci's step father also found their way into my mind.

I'd been walking silently now for a while. That was until I ran into something.

"Kurama?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cliff hanger I'm sorry but I have to get off the computer and it's been forever since I updated. This is a kinda long chapter. I hope you enjoyed. RR


	8. Chapter 8

W.B.F: Yay! I'm updating. Ya'll reviewed so I have to update. Though I must say, the flame I received was rather insulting, but hell all flames will be used.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

:Alena P.O.V.:

I caught my balance slightly and looked up at Kurama. He was only about an inch or two taller than me, but I still had to look up slightly too actually meet his eyes. Yeah, okay. I really need to learn how to -not- get like this ever time I'm this close to him.

Putting on my typical, nonchalant face, I said "Did Koenma tell you you're stuck babysitting me on this mission?"

"No. But I figured as much. From what I've heard about the shape shifter's lands, there are constant disputes and it can be a very dangerous place." Kurama answered.

I leaned back against a tree. "And Koenma thinks I can't take care of myself." I stated flatly. I knew it was pretty true also. Then again, Koenma hadn't been here the last two weeks.

"It's true I haven't been here, but I have been keeping tabs. I just don't feel comfortable leaving to go on this mission on your own."

I yelped slightly in surprise, jumping about a foot in the air. "Koenma." I growled slightly. Kurama, who hadn't been affected by Koenma's sudden appearance in the least, barely glanced up.

"Kurama isn't babysitting, he's escorting you." Koenma said.

"Whatever you say Koenma." I muttered. I still consider it babysitting.

Koenma clear his throat. "Anyways, when you arrive you will be escorted around the palace by Danica and Zane. They are the rulers. Danica is an avian shape shifter and Zane is a serpentine shape shifter."

"I didn't think snakes and birds mixed well." I murmured. This conversation was really starting to bore me. Koenma began a long, well practiced, speech about the war between the two lands and a marriage of peace and so on. If I'd really needed to know this, I woulda asked Kurama. His answer would have at least not sounded like he's practiced saying it in front of a mirror.

"Well, Koenma. If I have anymore doubtlessly stupid questions with impossibly long answers, I'll call you. Right now, I have to find my gang." I said cutting Koenma's speech short. "Adios."

I half walked half skipped back to the temple. My friends were still sitting in the living room discussing something. "Band meeting." I called before disappearing down the hall. Those who needed to would know what I meant.

.:Normal P.O.V. outside w/ Kurama and Koenma.:.

"What do you think?" Koenma asked as he and Kurama watched Alena prance slightly back towards the temple.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. "if you're asking if she's ready for the mission, my answer is yes. Yuskue didn't have this much training and he still managed to defeat Hiei even if it was a stroke of good luck."

"What you're saying is she's physically ready to go on the mission." Koenma said. "My question here is if she's mentally ready. This mission isn't as easy as it may seem."

Kurama nodded slightly, the memory of what Alena had told him of her past still clear in his mind. "All of them have matured a lot since they arrived here. But even without training, I believe that this mission would be fine."

Koenma looked a the Kitsune, but didn't question him. Kurama was extremely intelligent and if he thought that Alena was ready for the hard ship that awaited her, then Koenma couldn't argue.

Koenma and Kurama re-entered the temple just in time to hear the first few cords on Laci's electric guitar before it blended with drums, bass guitar and piano music.

"What's that?" Koenma asked. He'd only watched the girls' training, so he didn't know about the band.

"That would be my twin and her friends." Phoenix said flatly. That was all the conversation that could be managed before Alena's voice filled the temple.

_This endless darkness_

_I've been falling through_

_Without your love without your touch_

_Falling endlessly onto the dark_

The beat of the song sped up slightly with the approaching chorus.

_It fells like I'm drowning _

_in an ocean of loneliness_

_Slowly, slowly my life is fading_

_As is my memory of you_

_Sorrowful darkness I live in without your love_

_Knowing you're out there somewhere_

_But I've never really seen your face_

_It fells like I'm drowning _

_in an ocean of loneliness_

_Slowly, slowly my life is fading_

_As is my memory of you_

_Someday you'll caught me_

_You'll end my lonely fall_

_Someday you'll find me in my endless darkness_

_You'll end this eternity of fear_

_You'll light my way_

The music stopped almost completely except for a soft melody on the piano.

_It fells like I'm drowning _

The music started again

_in an ocean of loneliness_

_Slowly, slowly my life is fading_

_As is my memory of you_

_As is my memory of you… _the music faded out as the song ended.

"Wow." Kuwabara said. "They're pretty good. Who wrote the song?"

"More than likely, Alena." Nikolas answered. Without warning, Alena and Laci toppled out into the hall, wrestling, scratching and biting in a playful manner, but still with a purpose.

"I can't believe you changed the lyrics to that song." Laci growled at Alena as she pinned the taller girl down by her shoulders.

"I can change it all I damn will please and you couldn't do a thing about it." Alena snapped at her friend as she shoved the girl off of her. "Anyhow, I only changed like two words."

"That's all?" Laci asked, stopping midway through a charge.

"Yeah." Alena said nodded. "But now I owe you big time for tackling me." With that the two were at it again.

"Those two will –never- grow up." Marissa murmured. Amanda nodded slightly in agreement.

"Oh… I can't decide which of them is going to win." Maggie said watching the two.

"Margaret Rose!" Amanda said. "You're just as bad as them."

"No I'm not." Maggie said pouting slightly. "I'd be as bad as them if I did this." Maggie side checked Nikolas and the vampire had Maggie pinned within seconds. Now Yuskue stepped in.

"C'mon. You have to put up a better fight than that!" he snapped at Maggie. The girl just glared at him as he began to shout off instructions. She began to actually listen and soon found herself freed from Nikolas' grip.

:Later:

Alena and Laci ended up having to be dragged apart before they fell down the front steps. Alena and Maggie were reading peacefully on the couch, while Yuskue and Kuwabara played video games. Kurama was conversing with Genkai, and Laci was arguing with Hiei about –Her- window sill. Yeah… arguing over a window sill.

"It. Is. My. Windowsill." She snapped at Hiei.

"Hn. Your name's not on it." Hiei responded.

"I can change that." Laci said. Hiei merely glared at her, unconcerned. Laci growled slightly and a small rock appeared in her hand. With it, she gently carved her full name into the window sill.

_Laci Marie Rain_.

"There. My name is now on my window sill now move!" The girl said in slight irritation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alright Ya'll. There's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Kinda short I'm sorry I'm just trying to update in the first place. Thanks to my reviewers.:

Dolphingirl32173: Thanks. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story

Missmoo: You are very lucky I can't find out where you live. Your flame, goes into this little box marked 'flames' #Holds up little box with 'Flames' written on it# and they will be put to good use. And here's a tip. If you don't like my kind of fan fiction. Don't read it! Retard.

Peeka-chan: I know! I noticed that after I posted the chapter and I'm too lazy to change it. Hopefully most people aren't great with Spanish grammar.

Kayrana: Thanks for the compliment and I'm glad to be on a favorites list! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

BloodyFang: I'd be happy to read some of your stories, but you weren't signed in when you reviewed and I couldn't find your pen name in a search. Leave your penname, or leave a signed review next time and I'll defiantly read your stories.

Suntiger: I didn't really explain the mission in this chapter, but I will in the next one and I've explained it before. So anyways, I can't wait to hear from you!

Alright ya'll R&R until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

I am back and I'm ready to roll! Here's the next chapter, and I sincerely hope ya'll enjoy it. Chapter 9, everyone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alena and Maggie glanced up as Laci snapped at Hiei. The past two weeks had taught everyone that both of the two had extremely short tempers. Especially when it came to each other, though no one could figure out exactly why.

"Hey Yuskue. Break this up before they start something where someone could potential get hurt." Maggie said poking Yuskue.

"Hell no. I happen to value my life." The spirit detective replied.

"Someone'll end up hurt anyways if they start fighting." Alena murmured.

"Your point?" Yuskue asked, though he got the gist of what the cousins were getting at.

"You and Kuwabara should go break up the fight so the rest of us don't have to risk our asses." Amanda said bluntly.

"Why us?" Kuwabara asked.

Before anyone could answer, Marissa spoke up. "Because, from what I've heard, you two have been working for Koenma the longest, and… I don't have another reason."

"Marissa's right. You two have been working for Koenma the longest." Alena said off handedly.

"Why the hell does that matter?" Yuskue asked. Alena shrugged, but was stopped from answering as Laci yelled.

"GET OFF THE GOD FORSAKEN WINDOWSILL OR I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL DO SOMETHING TO YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP." The blonde girl practically glowed with irritation.

Alena winced as she yelled. "I think we should get her out of here before she does something stupider than what she just did."

"Hiei already knows what she can do…" Maggie trailed off.

"I know that, but…." Alena, completely fed up, got up, picked Laci up around the waist and dragged her away.

"Laci'll be pissed." Nikolas muttered as Alena dragged her away.

"Yup." Maggie said. "And I really don't want her to get killed." She murmured before taking off after her.

"Ditto." Marissa and Amanda said in unison tagging after Maggie.

"They're insane." Yuskue muttered shaking his head.

"Yeah, and they always have been and I don't think they intend to change anytime soon." Pheonix muttered.

The girls meanwhile were laughing uncontrollably on the floor in Alena's room.

"You seriously are one of the biggest idiots in the world Laci." Marissa murmured. She was sprawled on the floor comfortably leaning against the edge of Alena's bed.

"You haven't met all the idiots in the world, so you can't really say that." Amanda stated. The brunette was also on the floor but she had stolen some of Alena's pillows and was relaxing on them

"So. No sane, none idiotic person picks a fight with Hiei." Marissa retaliated.

"Why didn't you just give up on the window sill?" Alena asked. She and her cousin were laying head to head on the bed(A/N: By god I rhymed! The world is ending.) their head, dark and lightly blending together.

Laci shrugged slightly. "I dunno. I guess I was just feeling rebellious and…" She stopped suddenly deep in thought. She was curled up in the arm chair beside Alena's bed. "Hey. I won! My –name- is on that window sill. He has to move." Laci said with a grin of triumph.

"Good luck with that." Maggie murmured.

"Tomorrow's my last day here for awhile. We should do something with Kieko and them." Alena murmured changing the subject before argument occurred.

"We should start, by having a sleep over in here." Marissa said.

"Would it even count as a sleep over, since we all –live- here?" Amanda asked.

"Sure it would. If we invited Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina to join us." Laci said. "Oh the things we could do." A sadist grin spread over the girl's face.

"We should call them." Maggie said.

"I'll call Keiko." Marissa was off in an instant to get her communicator. (A.N: I say they work like phones too.)

"I'll call Shizuru." Amanda said also running off to make the call.

"I'll see if Yukina wants to come." Laci murmured jumping up and running out of the room.

Alena and Maggie hadn't moved. "I guess that leaves one of us to call Botan." Maggie murmured.

Alena nodded slightly, pulling her communicator out of her pocket. "Doesn't mean we actually have to move." She murmured, flipping the device open. She pushed a button, and Botan's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello dear. Is everything alright?" She asked. She knew Alena wasn't exactly happy about the mission. And Botan realllly didn't want to interfere if Alena wanted to yell at Koenma.

"Everything's good here." Alena said. "us girls were just board and decided to throw a sleep over tonight. I guess tomorrow night I'll have to actually get some sleep, but anyways. We're having a sleepover in my room and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"That would be lovely. Let me just tell Koenma." Botan said, in her ever chirpy voice.

"Awesome!" Maggie said. Alena grinned and nodded.

"LATER!" she said happily and closed the communicator.

Laci burst into the room. "Hey ya'll! Yukina will come later." She exclaimed bouncing back into her chair.

"Kieko will be over her in a minute." Marissa said. "She said she wanted to pick some stuff up first."

"Ghetto." Alena murmured before Amanda came running.

"Shizuru will be over soon, but she has to bring Kuwabara's cat." She said.

Laci, Maggie, and Alena shuddered.

"Allergic." Laci said.

"Asthma." Maggie said.

"I'm just not fond of cats." Alena muttered. "Ya'll took all the good reasons for not likein' cats." She said grinning.

"Don't worry, she's leaving the cat with Kuwabara." Amanda replied.

"Oh, I wanna see the cat." Marissa, who LOVES cats, said.

"I guess you're stuck hangin' with the guys for a while then." Laci said.

Marissa shrugged.

"Alright. Now, we just have to plan what we'll do when everyone gets here." Alena said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright ya'll. Sorry for the dely and the shortness. I have to get off the computer, and I just had the chance to type this, this morning so, yeah. PLEASE, R&R. Um…Oh and if you want pics of the characters, just ask in your review or email me, and yeah. LATER YA'LL.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! Hell yeah. I should really update my other stories before I update this one, but, I was struck by inspiration, so I couldn't resist. Here's chapter 10!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know what? We should go to a bar some where and randomly do karaoke." Marissa said out of the blue as a silence fell over the group as they thought of things to do.

"The guys would never let us go." Laci said. "And I think they have to ability to stop us." She continued in a flat tone.

Alena and Maggie both looked thoughtful for a moment.

"They're planning something." Amanda whispered to Marissa and Laci.

"Yep. And those two… God knows something will happen." Marissa replied.

"What's stopping us…"Alena started.

"From making the guys go with us?" Maggie finished.

"Making the guys go with us where?" Shizuru asked as she entered the room, Yukina, Keiko and Botan behind her.

"We wanna make the guys go do karaoke with us." Maggie said.

"And we know we can." Alena continued.

"You two are more like twins than cousins." Laci muttered referring to the way the two could finish one another's sentences. She could finish their thoughts too, but… anyways. "But yeah. That's what we're planning."

"That sounds like fun." Shizuru said.

"Yes, but how do you plan on getting them to come?" Botan asked.

"Yeah, they're not really easily convinced. And Yuskue and Kuwabara are playing video games." Kieko added.

"Threats," Alena said.

"Bribery," Maggie continued.

"Blackmail," Laci added.

"Brute force," Marissa stated.

"And any other ways necessary." Amanda finished.

All eight girls present laughed slightly. They all had a pretty good idea one way or another of what threats and bribery could easily be used.

"But first. As a night out on the town. We have to get ready." Amanda announced.

"What are you planning?" Alena asked suspiciously. She'd known the girl for years and she was defiantly planning something.

"I think I know." Marissa said with a grin.

"We have to get dressed up of course!" Amanda said.

"Oh, this will be so much fun." Botan said. Alena and Maggie's slight groans were droned out by the slight cheer from the rest of the girls. Everyone was lead/dragged into Amanda's room.

"Let's see…." She said digging through her bags.

Ten minutes later….

The girls were all ready, and prepared for a night on the town. Not all of them were particularly happy with the situation.

"Do we –have- to go to a karaoke bar?" Alena and Maggie whined simultaneously. They may not have seemed it, but they were extremely nervous about performing on stage.

"Yes, we do." Marissa said flatly. "You Alena, are going to perform a song, any song—with piano music--- and Maggie's going to play, with what ever back up music you need." The two in question sighed slightly. Torture. Pure and complete torture. Plus, they had been dresses up for the occasion. Nothing fancy, but more than what they were used to.

Botan glanced around at their group of seven girls. Wait seven? "Where's Laci?" She asked as she noticed the girl was gone.

"Good question. I don't think I've seen her since she changed." Shizuru stated.

Alena glanced at Maggie. "You don't think she."

"She's not that stupid is she?" Maggie replied.

"She could be."

Marissa and Amanda sweat dropped as the cousins continued a conversation that no one else could follow.

"What…exactly are they talking about?" Botan asked.

"God knows." Amanda muttered.

"A pretty good guess, Laci doing something idiotic." Shizuru stated simply. Shizuru smirked slightly as Laci's loud yelp filled the dojo and she came running down the hall at high speeds.

"She's that stupid." Alena and Maggie said simultaneously.

"I wonder—" Botan was cut off as Hiei came down the hall a moment later looking pissed. "Never mind…" She said with a sweat drop. Laci provoked Hiei. Kami only knew what she did.

Alena and Maggie, in the confusion, slipped easily away into the living room, where the guys all sat with a wide variety of amused and amazed looks. The cousins exchanged looks then turned expectantly to the boys. "Well." Simultaneous question.

Nikolas snickered slightly. "I didn't know my kid sister could be so stupid." He said, not answering the question asked.

"I didn't think anyone could be that much of an idiot." Yuskue said, beginning to laugh also. But yet it still didn't answer the question. Alena raised her left eye brow and she cocked her head slightly to the same side as Maggie raise her right eye brow cocking her head to the right side. They didn't find it amusing that they couldn't follow this conversation. They didn't of course realize how weird it was when they carried on a privet conversation…

"She'll get what's coming to her." Pheonix muttered.

"Shorty's too hot tempered. It's not like she wasn't provoked." Kuwabara intervened.

Kurama caught sight of the killer glares being sent at the four boys. He laughed quietly shaking his head. "Laci slapped Hiei because he called her a baka onna, and said she was idiotic enough to believe she had any control in the world." He explained quietly.

Alena and Maggie started laughing slightly. Laci would never change.

Laci, who escaped being killed by Hiei, for now was hiding, unceremoniously, in a closet. Yes, a wonderful hiding place. So hard to figure out. But Laci was desperate and she needed a plan. Plan, yes a plan on how not to be killed would be a -very- good thing at the moment. Especially before Hiei found her, which knowing Hiei, wouldn't take long.

As Laci sat curled in thought, the closet door was thrown roughly open, but guess who, an extremely pissed off Hiei. Two words ran through Laci's mind as the fire demon stared down at her. 'Oh, damn.' These were also the last words out of her mouth as she attempted to bolt.

Hiei grabbed the girl's wrist before she got anywhere far and lifted her off the ground. Laci's struggles against this were stopped as her dark gaze met Hiei's red one. She was scared to death of her mentor honestly. But yet, she was oddly attracted to him. And it bothered the hell outta her.

"Hiei. Let. Me. Go." She growled flatly. She couldn't stop her voice from shaking slightly. Hiei's cheek was still slightly red from where she'd slapped him. That hadn't been her smartest idea in the world, but hey, he'd insulted her first.

But that didn't change the fact that she was dead meat at the moment, considering she had no advantage in this situation.

"Hn." Hiei released her arm. Laci stumbled slightly before Hiei pinned her to the wall by her shoulder.

Laci laughed nervously as Hiei just stared at her. "Eh, I'm guessing an 'I'm sorry' really isn't gonna work, huh?"

Hiei held her gaze for a moment longer, before letting go. "Hn. Watch yourself onna." He said flatly walking away. Laci stared after him in pure confusion. That boy was causing her -way- too much mental stress. She muttered incoherent profanities under her breath as she stalked into the living room where she was met by amazed looks.

"You're not dead?" Nikolas asked.

"What a shame." Pheonix and Yuskue said.

Laci glared at them slightly. "Shut ya traps 'fore I'm forced to do sumthin' drastic." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, we'll be off." Botan said rushing out the door, closely followed but Shizuru and Keiko who were dragging Alena and Maggie, plus Marissa, Amanda and Yukina trailing along behind them.

"Where the hell're they going." Yuskue asked.

"Karaoke bar." Laci answered flatly, examining her nails as she sat casually down on the couch.

"How'd you know that?" Kuwabara asked. Laci shrugged slightly.

"I was s'posed to go with them, but I'm obviously not." She said flatly again. "And you're too late to stop them if that's what you're thinking. Amanda's truck just started up."

Yuskue glared at her slightly. Then he sighed. "We'd better go make sure they don't do something stupid." He muttered heading out the door. Kuwabara, Kurama, Nikolas, and Pheonix followed, leaving Laci sitting, from what she thought, alone on the couch.

Hiei watched as the girl began to channel surf out of pure boredom. "Hn. You're wasting time you could use for training." He said suddenly and flatly, making Laci jump. She settled back into the couch, before replying coolly.

"Key words there, could use. What if I'm choosing not to?" She asked flatly. Hiei replied with his usual 'Hn.' And the two sank back into silence. Laci, honestly, was kinda scared of being stuck, alone, with Hiei. Training, she had a weapon, and her friends within hearing distance. Now, she was on her own.

Alena pulled Amada's truck into the parking lot of a respectable looking bar. The girl in question got calmly out of the car, giving to rest of her group odd looks as they clambered out looking slightly shaken. "What?"

"Kid." Shizuru said after a moment. "You are never driving again. Got that?"

"I'm not that bada driver." Alena muttered under her breath, before her sensitive hearing picked up on the sounds of Yuskue's complaining. "Damn. The guys are pretty close. We'd better get inside." With that the group of girls entered the bar.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 10 done. Finally. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's kinda roundabout and whatnot. I should get down to the mission in the next chapter though. I hope…. Anyways. R&R. Yet again. You want a picture of one of the charaters, leave your emailaddress with your review. I'm also gonnatry andstart posting the pics on a web site, www.midnightshade. Anywho, that's all.Later.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Y'all. Finally here. God, I'm sorry for the wait. Here ya go.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The karaoke bar was crowded and loud. A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes sat in a corner, brooding. The job assignment had gone completely wrong, and now he didn't get paid and he was at a huge risk of loosing his job entirely. Keith glanced up as a young woman approached him.

She couldn't have been older than twenty, and she had the looks. "You don't look like you're having any fun at all." She practically purred. "You wanna have a drink with me?" Keith nodded, a slow grin spreading over his features. This may be all the distraction he needed. The girl hurried off.

Keith looked around the bar again his spirits lifting slightly already. Then he spotted the girl on stage, singing. She was obviously a siren, from the power coming off her as she sang, but demon blood ran in her veins also. She looked exactly like that girl he'd kidnapped before, but she had this girl had power that the other didn't. So she was the one that the boss had wanted. She and some kitsune, who Keith had yet to get a location on.

Keith grinned as the girl came back a flirtatious smile on her face and two drinks in hand. That girl the boss wanted would be gone within the next four days. For now, he had his needed distraction.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Koenma sat in his usual chair, in his office, trying to figure out what he was going to tell everyone when they came in. Everyone being Yuskue, Kuwabara, Hiei, Maggie, Amanda, Marissa, Laci, Pheonix, and Nikolas.

It had been two weeks since Kurama and Alena had left on their mission, and… they had both gone missing… and Koenma had no way of finding them.

The small ruler sighed slightly. The only good thing that had happened was Kiata had turned up again. But she didn't remember anything about her kidnappers. Koenma sighed again feeling a good sized head ache coming on.

Plus, everyone was scheduled to go back to or start school tomorrow. Not good.

Laci marched through the door first a mildly irritated look on her face. Hiei followed behind her, the same look of mild irritation. The two took post at opposite ends of the room leaning against the wall.

Koenma gulped slightly. If those two were already in bad moods….Maggie and Yuskue came in next, followed by Amanda, Touya, Marissa and Jin. The former two flopped unceremoniously into chairs. The latter four sat down with a little more dignity. Kuwabara, Nikolas, and Pheonix brought up the rear.

Koenma looked over all of them. They ALL seemed to have a slightly irritated look about them. That could be from the fact it was also six o'clock in the morning, but…

"Why are we here, Koenma sir?" Laci yawned slightly, her only real show of why she was irritated. If she was tired enough to include 'sir' at the end when she referred to him, she must be tired.

Koenma hesitated for half a moment, and Laci's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well um….you see. Kurama and Alena have gone missing, and I can't allow you to look for them."

Laci, Maggie, and Pheonix blinked slightly, before a unanimous reply came. "WHAT?"

Even Amanda and Marissa were up out of their seats.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"WHY!"

The boy's reaction wasn't much different. Yuskue and Kuwabara were yelling, and Hiei had a death glare. Nikolas was the only one who was remaining calm.

With Koenma cowering behind his desk, waiting for the yelling to die down, Nikolas was thinking over possible explanations.

Finally fed up with the yelling, the vampire interrupted. "It's a bit obvious if you think about it." He said flatly. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "One, we all have to start school tomorrow. If all of us miss that, together, it might be suspicious. Two, neither of them would want us coming after them. Three, it'd be wasted resource. I'm sure Koenma is already looking into it. Correct?" Nikolas finished and looked pointedly at Koenma who nodded feverishly.

Laci closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Koenma almost replied before she spoke, but the blond haired girl finally voiced her opinion. "What the fuck makes you think I give a damn about school, or the fact that Alena would kill me or that Koenma already has people on it? Huh? I don't." She said flatly, glaring at every person in the room in turn. Then she shook her head. "Fine. You know what, I'll go with this." She turned to Koenma. "You have two weeks to find them, or I go looking myself." With that she left the room still leaving an air or tension. Hiei had disappeared moments later without a word.

The remaining people in the room excluding Nikolas who had disappeared soon after Hiei, met Koenma with glares, and excluding Touya and Jin, who merely gave him looks of distaste. "Two weeks, Koenma." Yuskue said. The black haired boy stood and left, everyone else following at their own pace.

Nikolas had caught up with Hiei as he left. "What do you want?" He asked flatly.

Nikolas wasn't fazed. "My sister is pissed off right now and she's bound to do something stupid. All I ask is that you don't let her get hurt.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply as he disappeared out of sight. Nikolas sighed slightly. Hiei and Laci were a lot a like in some ways, like their lack of the ability to answer questions. But Nikolas trusted Hiei not to let Laci get hurt.

Hiei did actually follow Laci. He had an excuse now that Nikolas had asked him to. Sort of. He would have gone after the girl anyways. He'd seen how emotional she could get. And how rashly she reacted to a lot of things. She would have to quail her temper if she wanted to be a good fighter. Hiei scoffed slightly. She had all the skills and ability, she just had slim, if not, no self control.

Hiei found Laci in a training clearing in the middle of the woods behind Genkai's temple. The girl had a bottle of what smelled like whiskey in her hand and two more bottles of an unidentified as of yet substance sitting off to the side, plus a variety of pixie sticks lay in a bag at her side.

Laci barely jumped as Hiei appeared beside her. "Someone actually mistook you for twenty-one and sold you liquor?" He asked her flatly.

"Nope." Laci said shaking her head. "Stole it." She said with a grin, glancing up at her mentor.

"Did you steal the pixie sticks too?"

"No. The guy gave 'em to me for free. I wonder why…" Laci trailed off slightly, thinking.

"Were you doing anything that would have caused him to give you free pixi sticks?"

Laci thought again for a moment. "No, I don't think…." She stopped and trailed off again. "Wait. I was leaning on the counter. He could probably've seen clear down my shirt." She snorted. "Pervert. He probably thought I would give him a blow job or something." She murmured, taking another sip from her bottle of whiskey.

Hiei sat down beside her, taking the bottle from her hands. "You have school tomorrow. You shouldn't get stoned." He told her flatly.

Laci snorted grabbing a bottle from behind her and a cork screw from nowhere and opened it to reveal, more whiskey. "One bottle of whiskey will not leave me stoned." She said.

"I'm betting you don't care about school either."

"Damn strait." Laci replied, a lazy grin spreading over her features.

"Why?" Hiei asked finally, breaking the silence that had eloped the two.

Laci looked at him, trying to comprehend the question. "Why what? Why am I acting like this, drinking and eating sugar? Cuz I want to. I want something that will take my mind off the fact that I've been forbidden to look for a girl who's like a sister to me." Laci's eyes were down cast, her voice barely reaching the level of a growl. "I can't stand the pain damn it! I'm scared for Alena's life; I'm scared for Kurama's life. I scared I'll wait the fucking two weeks and they'll already be dead." Laci's voice cracked as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Hiei cradled the girl's shaking form as she cried on his shoulder. Eventually, Laci feel asleep.

Hiei stood, and started back towards the temple, carrying Laci. "If they're dead, Koenma will pay." He whispered the promise to Laci as her lay her in her bed. As Hiei moved to leave, the blond girl took a death grip on his cloak.

"Don't leave me alone, please." She murmured, still mostly asleep, but the grip on the cloak never faltered. Hiei sighed slightly. If he'd learned one thing about his trainee in the last couple of weeks it was that if she set her mind to something, she wouldn't stop until she accomplished her goal. Hiei lay down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. Soon both had fallen asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(Somewhere, far away)……………………………..

Alena awoke with a start. She was curled on a cold stone floor next to something. She realized with another start that whatever she was lying next to was breathing. So not something. Someone. She groaned as she tried to remember where exactly the hell she was.

She and Kurama had been at the palace place for barely two days. Sometime on the second day, Alena and Kurama had taken a walk through the woods, and then…. That was where Alena's memory stopped. The girl groaned again. If the last person she was with was Kurama, then…Alena turned slightly to see the red haired fox lying behind her, seemingly asleep. Or, because they were in some unknown place and Alena had a major head ache, more likely knocked out.

Alena sat up slightly, taking in her surroundings. The two were in a cage/cell. It had bars, a stone floor and a bad smell.

Alena stood and staggered slightly to look out through the bars. A tall demon who'd been leaning against the wall opposite, stepped forward.

"So, you're finally awake." He said smoothly, his indigo eyes boring into Alena's blue ones. The man had as said indigo eyes. He was about six feet tall maybe more, with dark brown hair and fair skin. A panther demon by sent.

Alena bared her fangs slightly, thankful for her demon blood more than ever now. Her bi-colored ears flicked back and forth taking in all the sounds. "Where are we and what the hell do you want with us?" She snarled at the man. This demon, whoever he was, could mean nothing but trouble if he was standing on the other side of the bars of their imprisonment.

The man just grinned. "You'll find out soon enough, ookami." He started to walk away.

Alena growled. Then she took a deep breath and steadied herself enough to speak. "You seem to know me. Who are you?"

The demon grinned back at her. "Sukai." He said simply then continued to walk away. Alena cocked her head to the side. This could be an interesting stay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(Back at the temple, with Maggie)………………………………………….

Maggie P.O.V.

I was sitting on the roof of the temple staring out into space and mostly avoiding people. Alena was more than my cousin; she was my best friend, and one of the few people I could go to with my problems. That put me at a dilemma. Who could I talk to right now who wasn't already upset with Alena gone?

Laci was down right pissed, Amanda and Marissa were sulking, and there was now way I was talking to Nikolas or Pheonix. I mean, I'm supposed to be going out with Nikolas and all, but, we'd kinda started to go our own ways. Anyhow, Nikolas had been hitting on Kieko and it was totally obvious. And, I love my cousin, but Pheonix, just isn't a person to talk to.

I jumped as Yuskue sat down beside me. "Hey."

"Hey. What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" I asked him.

"uh…Not to?"

I sighed slightly. "Precisely, Yuskue. And now I'm gonna be more jumpy than usual. You could get hurt."

Yuskue shrugged slightly. He seemed to be thinking about something. After a moment he said, "We're all worried about them, you know that, right?"

I nodded slightly. I knew everyone was worried. "I know. I can't believe Koenma won't let us look for them."

Yuskue snorted slightly. "Yeah, I know. But with any good luck, Koenma will have found them by the time his two weeks are up."

"Maybe. But it would be fun to see Laci blow up at Koenma."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(with Kurama and Alena.)……………………………………………...

Alena leaned against the bars of the cell staring off into space. Kurama was sitting against one of the walls, also thinking. Both were trying to come up with a way to escape. As of now, they didn't have one. They'd tried attacking the bars of the cell, and they wouldn't break. They'd tried breaking through one of the walls, and that didn't work either. Somehow all forms of telepathy were blocked so calling for help was out of the question. Now the two were out of ideas.

Suddenly a voice came from a cell across the hall. "Hey, Slim, Red."

Alena glanced up. A tiger demon sat crouched in the back corner of his cell. "You talking to us?" She asked. She didn't really know, considering, no one referred to her as Slim, or Red. Kurama might be referred to as Red, but she'd never heard it. The tiger demon nodded. "We've got names you know."

The tiger laughed slightly. "Everyone in here did, at one time. But once Sukai gets his hands on you, you loose you who once were. It's better to give up the name you once had. The past will only make it harder. Oh and I'm being rude. Everyone here calls me fangs."

"We don't plan on giving in." Kurama said quietly from where he sat.

Fangs sighed slightly. "Keep dreaming, Red. Nobody escapes from here alive. Slim, you might wanna talk some sense into him if you want him to stay alive."

"No, Fangs, he's right. We can't give up that easily. Anyhow, how hard can it be, neh?" Alena sat, a small grin lighting her features.

'If those two are that determined, they might just be able to pull off the impossible.' Fangs thought, watching the two.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay. I finally updated. Go me! I'm going on vacation, so I don't know if I'll be able to update for like the entire month of July. Don't kill me. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. R&R. LATERZ!


	12. Chapter 12

Yes! I'm updating! I got back from vacation and school starts in a week so I thought y'all might, just might want a new chapter. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed. I love y'all, and here's the next chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alena groaned as she attempted to lift herself off the floor of the containment room she'd been rather roughly thrown into. She let out a very animal like growl at the demon that was guarding the door so she couldn't get out, but waiting for someone else to be brought in.

Moments later, Kurama was also shoved into the room, looking about as bad as Alena. The man, Sukai, or who ever stood off to the side. "It shouldn't take more than ten minutes or so for the drug to take effect. Then we'll see their true demonic sides." He turned to the guard. "Don't let them get too rowdy. Stop them if they're going to hurt each other." The guard nodded slightly nervously as Sukai walked away.

Alena had given up on sitting up at all and was now laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling. Kurama who had a little bit more dignity, had propped himself against the wall.

After a moment's time Alena spoke. "So this drug-- that we were so ceremoniously dragged out of the cell, strapped down and injected with --will make us like crazy? Our more demonic selves?" Her breathing was slightly ragged as she could feel what ever the hell they'd put in her rushing through her veins.

"I suppose." Kurama murmured. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Alena replied with a groan. Kurama turned to look at her. The girl had flipped on to her stomach. Now she was on her knees and forearms, her back arching, a groan of pain escaping her lips.

Before Kurama could respond to this, his body was also racked with pain, unlike he had ever felt before. I felt like it was tearing at his very soul.

Sukai watched from a screen in his private office as his two most prized test subject squirmed and screamed in pain, as small smile spreading across his face like poison. This was just the beginning.

Finally, Alena's pain faded slightly as she let out a final hiss of pain. She sat up feeling some of her strength returning. But she felt… different somehow. And not in the best of ways either. She hauled her body off the floor running clawed hands through her hair as her vision cleared. Wait…claws? Alena stared down at her hands, where there were indeed claws. And as her hair fell freely into her face, she noted that her bangs and two sections in the front had been streaked white. She felt around in her hair and found her wolf ears. No surprise now. She could feel her tail swishing behind her.

So this is what that jackass had meant about demonic forms. She glanced to where Kurama had been in curiosity; she'd never seen him take on a demon's form. A small gasp escaped the wolf's lips.

Who ever was here now, was –NOT- Kurama. Or at least not the one she was used to. The man smelled like Kurama, but that's about where the similarities ended. This man looked at least twenty, but judging by the silver white fox ears, he was a demon and a demon's age couldn't be determined by looks. Most of the time. He had silver hair, semi tanned skin, and he was really toned. Alena forced herself not to stare and turned her attention to his face where two golden eyes had just snapped open.

Yoko was panting slightly as he stared up at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. Where the hell was he?

"Who're you?" A voice asked from off to the side. Yoko looked over.

A girl, with white bangs, and charcoal grey eyes stared back at him. She had the facial features of the girl Shuichi was training, but she was different somehow. Yet the same. If that made any sense at all.

"You're…Alena correct?" He asked.

Alena nodded slowly and cautiously, her back pressed against a wall. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice wary.

Yoko sat up glancing around with an edge of boredom. "Yoko Kurama. It's a pleasure."

"I'm sure." Alena muttered, eyeing him. "Where's Kurama? The one I know?"

Yoko shrugged, nonchalantly. "Dunno. His conscience is probably trapped somewhere in the back of my mind. Whatever that drug was I can't say I'm sorry. It's…" Yoko was cut off in mid-sentence as Alena tackled him, the full force of her demon strength landing on top of him.

"I want the Kurama I know back." She snarled in his face. "And you damn well better do everything in your power to get him back or I'll personally cut out you intestines and force you to watch as I feed them to you. Understand?"

Yoko returned the snarl, shoving Alena off of him, and sending her crashing into a wall. She let out a startled yelp, then crumpled to the floor. She glared up at him, baring very sharp fangs, a look of pure angry on her face.

Yoko pulled a rose from his hair and transformed it into a whip. "Who the hell do you think you are to threaten me?" He growled.

Alena silently pulled on the silver chain around her neck, changing it easily into a whip. Then she smirked slightly. "Who are you to ask?"

Sukai frowned slightly as he watched the two. The drug should have brought out their most dangerous tendencies to kill and fight. The only reason they'd actually drawn weapons was because the ookamai wasn't the most intelligent person in the world. But even so, this gave Sukai a chance to see them fight. It was worth it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Laci sat, staring blankly in front of her. It was the middle of math class and she wasn't paying attention. The teacher was droning on, and on about x to the y squared. Nothing that would interest her.

Laci turned to her left where Hiei was sitting, staring out the window, probably paying less attention than she was. Not that Laci could blame him. Not of the team was really normal.

Yuskue and Kuwabara actually sat in class, not being disruptive. Amanda and Marissa were actually calm. And Maggie just wasn't Maggie.

Alena and Kurama's disappearance had had a huge affect on the group. 'I wonder why…' Laci thought absently, running her fingers through her blonde curls, before dozing off slightly.

_Laci P.O.V._

After lunch, we had a free period to do what ever really. Koenma said we were –supposed- to do something that would help our chances of getting into the random clubs and teams that Koenma wanted us to get into, but why the hell should I care.

I didn't want to be a cheer leader. If I didn't happen to make the squad, than, oh well.

I was just wondering randomly down the hall when I noticed an advertisement for a skating club. Ice skating to be exact. I hadn't skated in a while, but I was good.

Screw cheer leading, if I could get into skating, then Koenma couldn't stop me!

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked from the shadows making me jump.

I brushed past him. "Not cheer leading." I told him simply.

But Hiei being Hiei followed me, because, he can't take the simple I'm not going to tell you answer. Damn him for it. I whipped around to face him, causing him to run into me. "I'm going to the ice skating rink. Happy?"

I was glaring up at Hiei, who hadn't moved. Intimidating much? And, we're like a centimeter away from each other.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

I suddenly had a really weird urge to kiss him. In less time than it took to blink, I leaned forward quickly brushing my lips against his, before bolting down the hall. I had my skates on and I was on the ice before Hiei appeared on the edge of the rink. Watching me.

I started to warm up conscience of Hiei's presence watching her. As I started to do more complex tricks and such I started to tune Hiei out.

Then I tried to start a routine I'd been trying to learn years ago. About half way through, I remembered why I'd never learned it. A double's routine that required a partner, or else you couldn't get enough air on the jumps for it to look good. I finished the triple, which was the last move I could do on my own before gliding to a stop with a sigh.

"You're good." Hiei's voice drifted from behind me. The fire youkai was still leaning against the side of the rink watching me. "If you put as much effort into fighting as you must have put into this, you'd be a very formidable opponent." He told me flatly. I glared.

"What does that mean? Skating's not that hard." I spun in place. Then turned to smirk at him. "I be even you could do it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why of course not. I'm just saying, it's a simple human activity. If you couldn't do it, it'd be pretty pathetic." I shrugged slightly, turning away from him.

"Hn, get me some… 'skates' onna." He demanded. I just grinned, knowing I won this round.

About ten minutes later, I had Hiei on the ice, skating. I'd even taught him a few basic tricks. Well more like he watched while I did the trick first, then tried it a couple of times before getting it right.

"You're a natural." I said after he landed a triple that had taken me MONTHS to learn, and he'd done in under ten minutes.

"Hn." Was Hiei's reply.

Typical. Before I got my chance to retort, a woman skated up to us. "You two are two of the bast skaters I've seen in the entire time I've been here as an instructor. We need another doubles team and I think the two of you could be it!"

I stared for a moment then started laughing hysterically, in turn falling on my ass on the ice. My skate hit Hiei's making him fall practically on top of me. I let out a yelp as tried to contain my amusement.

Hiei raised his eye brows looking down at me. "What's so funny onna?" He asked.

I pulled myself together enough to answer him. "You, ice skating one a team." I paused for a second to read his look. "And it's not that I don't think you _could_. It's that I never thought you _would_." 'Maybe I misjudged him.' I thought as he hauled me to my feet.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I finished the chapter in under two hours of sitting here staring at the screen. This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but, it's a chapter none the less. I hope y'all enjoyed it. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, the last chapter didn't go into a lot of detail about how the rest of the gang was dealing with Kurama and Alena's disappearance, so I thought I'd have sort of a mini chapter to get that done, because it's kinda important. Amanda and Marissa take it pretty hard…. Anyways here's a chapter. Warning, it's not the nicest thing to think about what those two are doing to themselves, but it's important, and some other comments in the rest of the story wont make sense if you skip over it or don't read. So……

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Amanda sat in the bathroom stall, her knees drawn to her chest her feet resting on the edge of the toilet. She stared down at the meaty underside of her left forearm. Her right hand was hidden beneath it. Almost net-like light scars covered her forearm from wrist to elbow.

The brunette sighed. It had only been six months since the last time she decided to 'relieve' her pain in such a manner. Lifting her right hand, Amanda reveled a small, sharp, razor blade between her fingers.

Trembling, she raised the blade and pulled it across me skin in a quick stroke. And again just below the first. And a third time. After that she sighed, the pain almost too much. She sighed, pulling a wad of gauze and bandages out of her purse, and carefully wrapping her arm not letting the blood drip at all.

When she was done, she slipped the extra gauze, and the knife into her purse, pulling her shirt sleeve down over the bandages, and calmly walking out of the bathroom like nothing happened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keiko and Maggie trailed Marissa out of the lunch room after lunch.

"Marissa, you didn't eat breakfast, and you didn't eat lunch in there. What's up?" Kieko asked worried.

Marissa suppressed a growl and turned to face them with a small, ever hyper, very cheer-leader-like smile. "It's nothing, I swear. I just wasn't hungry."

"You haven't eaten since last night, stripes." Maggie said, using the girl's old nick name. "You can't go with out food for that long. It's unhealthy."

Marissa snarled at the name. Maggie and Keiko recoiled slightly; they'd never seen her like this. It was unnatural. "I'll eat, whenever the hell I feel like it, kay?" She snapped before storming down the hall.

Maggie sagged against the wall watching her go. Kieko watched her also, then turned to Maggie with sad eyes.

"Has she done this before?"

Maggie nodded slowly, her eyes watering up. "A few times. She'll starve herself for days. Not one bite of food." Maggie sank to the floor, and Kieko sat down beside her.

"But, why?"

Maggie just shook her head. "It's how she deals with pain. Laci sulks, then tries to forget about it, Marissa stops eating until she'd die if she didn't. Phoenix breaks things and smokes. Nikolas disappears for days. Amanda cuts. They all deal differently." Keiko put a hand on Maggie's arm to find the girl shaking. "We're all pretty self destructive."

"How do you handle it?" Keiko asked. She was sort of scared of getting an answer.

Maggie smiled sadly. "By causing myself none permanent damage and pain. Just like Alena."

Keiko stared at her for a moment. She wrapped an arm around Maggie's shoulders helping her to her feet after a moment. "Koenma will find them, don't worry." Maggie nodded sadly.

"He'd better. Or else."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Phoenix sat on the roof with Yuskue smoking. They both planned on ditching the rest of the day. And going out to start some fights or something like that.

Yuskue spoke up after a moment. "You took the fact that your sister disappeared pretty well."

Phoenix snorted. "Sure, I'm nervous as hell and she'd fucking kill me if she know I'd started smoking again." He said flatly.

Yuskue frowned slightly. "Koenma's being a total bitch about the fact that we can't go find them."

Phoenix nodded in agreement. Both boys sank back into silence just staring up at the sky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two chapters in a day. WOOHO! That's awesome for me even if this chapter is kinda unimportant, but important none the less. R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

NEXT CHAPTER! I hope y'all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Sad, but true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alena growled slightly, pulling herself off the floor. This was getting really old, really fast. Not one of her attacks was doing any damage it seemed, and yet, every time Yoko attacked her, she went down. So not fair!

"Stupid damn fox. Freaking plant obsessed dumb ass kitusne." She muttered under her breath.

"You do know I can hear you quite clearly, ookamai." Yoko said calm.

Alena bared her fangs at him, her eyes glaring. "You think I care? If you're going to kill me, get it over with." She attempted to get up off the ground, but found she couldn't move her body. "What the hell is this?"

Yoko, who had also been in the process of moving forward, found himself frozen also. He could see Alena's body shaking with the effort of trying to move. He probably was too.

The side door of the room opened to reveal none other than Sukai. "Just the person I want to kill more than you at the moment, Yoko." Alena snared.

The demon laughed, taking in the two. Yoko was glaring, but other than that, nothing unusual for what Sukai had heard about the legendary bandit. The ookamai stubborn ass that she was was quaking with the effort of moving her body, a growl vibrating through her chest.

"That'll do you no good." He told her flatly. "Don't you just love the effects my drug has as if wears off. Complete paralysis."

"It's wonderful." Yoko snapped, sarcasm evident in his voice. His golden eyes flashed with anger, and in short, the kitsune looked more ready to kill than before. "What do you want?"

Sukai smirked. "Is that anyway to treat your host?" He asked, jokingly, almost like he was talking to an old friend.

Yoko snared. Alena snorted. "Fuck you." She stated flatly.

"I could have it arranged. It's been a long time since I had sex." Alena made a disgusted face at Sukai's statement. "If you don't like the answer, reconsider making a statement, ookamai." Alena snarled. "Well, I came just to welcome you to your new home. You two are now my property. Some of the drugs we will test will increase your strength stamina, agility, and so on. You have obviously no choice as but to participate in these tests. I hope you enjoy your stay." With a swish of clothing, Sukai let the containment room. About a second after he let, the binding from the drug broke. Alena, who hadn't been expecting it, was still straining to move, and crashed head first into the wall.

"Damn it all!" She exclaimed loudly. Alena looked around to find, the red headed Kurama standing where Yoko had been, looking slightly dazed. Some remaining affects of the drug were still obvious though. Kurama's hair was streaked with Yoko's white silver, and he still had fox ears. His eyes were thankfully, back to acid green. "That guy is going to die." Alena stated flatly glaring at the door. Kurama nodded slowly, a slightly dazed look still in his eyes. Steadily, the world came into a better focus for him.

Kurama nodded slightly, looking to Alena who hadn't moved from her spot on the floor. The girl was still rubbing her head and neck slightly from her crash course with the wall. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked, going and kneeling beside her, beginning to examine some of her more obvious injuries from her fight with Yoko.

Alena pulled back, pride getting the better of her. "I'm fine, honestly. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

Kurama smiled gently taking a hold of her arm again, this time not letting her go. "True, I don't have to worry about you. But I care about you as a friend, and there for it's my job to worry about you. Don't argue." Alena sighed slightly in slight submission, letting Kurama tend to her wounds.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Maggie wondered around the halls of the high in complete boredom after her last class had ended. She wasn't going to go out for cheerleading no matter what Koenma said. She had nothing against cheerleaders. One of her oldest and best friends was a cheer leader. But it had never really been all that appealing to Maggie.

As she wondered the halls, she began to think about how much she missed dance. All her life Maggie had loved dancing, but ever since she'd arrived here and started training, she hadn't been able to do any dance at all. With new sudden determination, she set off in search of a gymnasium or somewhere else they would have a stage, boom box, and privacy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

LACI P.O.V.

I stood casually in the line up waiting for the cheer captain to show up. She was five minutes late for her own try outs now. That was promising.

Just then, a blond girl, with her hair pulled into a high pony tail, strutted into the room. She frowned slightly, muttering to herself. I knew Amanda and Marissa were some where on the other side of the gym, but they didn't really concern me at the moment. I needed any excuse to leave at the moment. One wrong move from that captain, and I was gone.

She was walking slowly up the line making comments about some of the girls. Some of the girls, left in tears. Great. But Marissa and Amanda weren't included in that group.

When she finally reached me she looked me over. Standing a good two or three heads taller than me, I guess she felt that she was intimidating. Stupid bitch. "I'm sorry. Cheerleaders usually need to be a little taller than a fifth grader. And, they can't be chubby if they're short."

That was the last straw. I could take being called short. It's true for the most part. But, chubby. Come on. Who says that any more? "Fine." I said flatly. "I don't need a judgmental bitch bossing me around." I said with a smirk walking out of the double doors. But of course, not before flipping her off. I could hear the whispers coming from the other side. Who would be crazy enough to flip off the head cheer-bitch? Me.

Hiei was standing outside the gym doors. "Aren't you supposed to be at football try-outs?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. Red eyes closed in what could almost be considered a silent laugh.

"The coach said I was 'too scrawny' to be on his football team." He looked me over, then back at the gym doors. "Aren't you supposed to be in there?"

I blinked. "Oh, yeah." I shrugged, grinning shoving my hands in my pockets. "I'm too short and too fat to be a cheer leader."

Hiei snorted, glaring momentarily at the doors. I cocked my head to the side, a small smirk playing at my lips. God he was hot! I shook my head, pulling my hair our of the ponytail it had been in.

"Well, I'm going to skate. You coming?" I asked that last part almost rhetorically. I didn't exactly expect him to follow me again. A surprise, but not a bad one. Maybe we could actually join the skating team.(A/N: That would be interesting, now wouldn't it?)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

NORMAL P.O.V.

Yuskue wandered the halls aimlessly. He didn't do sports, so football wasn't an option. And anyways, who would want him on the team? Eh…. Most of the coaches would actually, but it was the process of getting him to practice, and show up that worried them. And Yuskue? He just didn't want to deal with it.

Yuskue was almost knocked over as something—someone—slammed into him. Managing to catch himself and the offending person he gripped their shoulders and looked down into…. Maggie's eyes?

"What are you doing running around the halls like that?" He asked, releasing the girl.

Maggie was panting, her blue eyes gleaming, blond hair disheveled. "Oh, just running from the law." Yuskue noticed a small black stereo tucked under her arm. She glanced down at it. "I borrowed it. I'll give it back." She had a look of innocence plastered on her face.

"You stole it from someone, and they want it back, huh?" A small smile played at his lips.

"Fo' sho'. Now, let's run, kay?" (A/N: Bad wording in that sentence. Fo' Sho' just means for sure.) Maggie, grabbed Yuskue's arm and dragged him in the direction she'd been heading. Yuskue didn't argue, one because, he didn't want to get trampled, and two, he wanted to know why Maggie had stolen the stereo.

Maggie, panting and slightly exhausted, dragged a barly winded Yuskue into what looked to be a small gym with a stage. Maggie glared daggers at Yuskue, who was casually taking in the room, while she was struggling to breathe. "I never knew this room was here." He said mostly to himself. He glanced at Maggie. "You know, Genkai has a great technique for giving you more endurance."

Maggie laughed slightly. "I think not." She murmured, glancing around the room muttering to herself about irony. Assumingly finding what she was looking for, she grabbed the stereo and hopped onto the stage plugging it in.

"What are you doing anyways?" The black haired detective asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. The blond haired girl had some curious habits that you didn't see normally.

Maggie glanced at him. "I used to dance all the time." She shrugged. "I might as well see if I still can."

Yuskue sat back and watched as Maggie began to warm up stretching and some practice moves. Finally she pulled a C.D. from her bag and started the music on the stereo. Soon Yuskue was caught up in the fluid movements, skillfully matching the tempo of the music, never missing a beat. Yuskue's eyes followed Maggie, and his mind filled with thoughts that he probably shouldn't be thinking. But he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, and skilled. She had an irresistible attitude that could make almost anyone like her.

Yuskue blinked brining himself back to Earth as the music stopped and Maggie, sat down on the small stage panting. Yuskue smirked slightly. "Again, Genkai could help you with you endurance." He stated. Maggie stuck her tongue out at him.

"What ever. C'mon, let's get outta here. Being school to long does shit to you head."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alena growled slightly. She wasn't happy at all. The closed space inside the cell she was sharing with Kurama was starting to get to her. Three strides was all it took her to get from on side of the cell to another. And claustrophobia was starting to set in.

Kurama was watching the girl casually. He'd restrained her once from punching the wall, but he had yet to find a way to stop her pacing. Not that the small quarters weren't getting to him as well, he was just better at controlling his feelings of discomfort. He glanced up at Alena when she stopped moving. The slim half demon was examining the bars of the cage closely. "I wonder how hard it would be to blow this place up." She murmured under her breath.

"Knowing you, there's a way." Kurama stated. Alena rolled her now charcoal colored eyes a smile gracing her lips.

"True, true." She almost whispered. She sighed finally in defeat, coming to sit next to Kurama. "This really sucks." She growled.

Kurama nodded. "But for now, there isn't really anything we can do about it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am so sorry. I've been sick and a lot of shit has gone down, and this chapter was really hard to write, so yeah. Here it is. Read and review please!


End file.
